Naruto: Legends Never Die
by LifeReaper
Summary: After dying to Sasuke at the Valley of The End, Naruto thought his life was over. Apparently, Fate seemed to like him and after making a deal with two of the universe's strongest beings Naruto is given a second chance at life but they decided to make it easier on him. He's now the prime subject for {Fate Avatar} Now with a second chance at life, Naruto will rise up! OP!Naruto Harem
1. Chapter One: Reincarnation

**Hey guys LifeReaper here. I'm a new author but hopefully, I'll be able to make a semi-decent story. So recently I've been reading Naruto/Gamer crossover fanfics and I decided that I would try my hand at them. So here is my take on the stories I've read. This story was inspired by Majin Hentai X's Naruto: Game of The Year Edition, Chibi-Reaper's Naruto: The Videogame, and Lambhuna's Naruto: Legend Reborn! This means instead of a traditional Gamer story Naruto will be able to use avatars that have certain attributes.** **Now the onto the story! Godlike!OP!Intelligent!Cool!Harem!Naruto Massive crossover later!UzumakiIncest!**

 **This is largely influenced by Naruto: Legend Reborn! and will probably be like it for the first few chapters.** **I say this so people aren't like you just changed some of the aspects of the story and said it was your story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and Hinata do.**

* * *

 **"** Normal Speech":"Sasuke-teme!"

' _Inner Thoughts/Flashb_ _ack': I wonder why Hinata fainted,'_

 _"Inward Speaking/Whispering":"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"_

 _"_ **Higher Being/Bijuu Speaking/Writing":"Puny human!"**

 **" _Entities Inward Speaking/Whispering/Loud and Multiple Voices":"Um..."_**

 ** _'Entities/Bijuu Thoughts':'He has the Rinnegan!'_**

 ** _"Jutsu!/Techniques":"Rasengan!"_**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter One: Reincarnation  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Valley of The End)**

Naruto looked upon who he thought was one of his teammates. He suddenly fell onto his knees finally feeling the fatigue of the fight and the _**Chidori(1000 Birds)**_ through his gut. Naruto only had one question running through his mind. ' _Why?'_

"Why Sasuke?! Wh..y!?" he said coughing up blood. Sasuke smirked but wasn't much better than Naruto due to being hit with a _**Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere)**_."You know why! For power!"He fell to his knee's to but a gray/silver-haired figure approached and Naruto got his hopes up thinking it was Kakashi for a second before he saw one of the people he despised the most. Kabuto. Naruto quickly got up due to the Kyuubi's regeneration but was stopped when Kabuto dashed over to him and used the **_Gogyo Fuin_ _(Five Elements Seal)_**. Due to the nature of the seal, it canceled the healing of the Kyuubi making Naruto fall down onto his knees again.

"Look what we have here..." Kabuto said looking at the both of them. He went over to Sasuke and picked him up."Sasuke do you seek power and revenge?" he asked.

"Yes... power to kill Itachi," the last Uchiha said. Kabuto handed him a Restoration Pill **(A/N: This is basically a mix of the blood pill and soldier pill)** and a kunai with completely enclosed with exploding tags with a fuse near the handle of the kunai. Sasuke quickly swallowed the pill and then went to Naruto."Don't worry Naruto... Your death will grant me the power to further enact my revenge!"Sasuke yelled evilly as he lifted the kunai and he thrust the kunai into Naruto's heart and then set off the fuse before stumbling slightly back to where Kabuto was. _'I can't die.. not yet... I have to bring back Sasuke!'_

The last thing Naruto saw was the last Uchiha and Kabuto using the _**Shunshin(Body Flicker Technique)**_ to get away from the Valley of The End. His last thought, however, was how he broke his promise to Sakura about bringing Sasuke back. _'I'm sorry, Sakura-chan... I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back.'_

And with that last thought, the area surrounding Naruto exploded in a bright white light that was seen all the way from Kohona. Everyone knew something had happened. Kakashi who was on his way to help saw the explosion and increased his speed tenfold. _'No Kami no... Please let him be alright... Don't let this happen.'_ He dropped down from the trees to the area where the explosion and dropped down on his knees horrified at what he saw. Tears started streaming down his face at what were the remains of a badly charred Naruto. His brain was going through hundred's of scenarios and what ifs. _'What if I had trained him...? What if I hadn't just focused on Sasuke and actually taught them something other than just tree-walking'._ After thinking about things Kakashi picked up the remains of what was left of Naruto and started going back to Kohona.

 **(Divine Realm:** **Gap Between Dimensions:** **Infinite Void)**

There in the Gap Between Dimension in the Infinite Void was a badly charred blonde-haired blue-eyed boy with 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. This is none other than our protagonist Naruto Uzumaki. He seemed to be just drifting through the void seemingly dead to the world until he passes a shining golden ball of what seems like energy.

 **"Well, look what we have here... A mortal here in the Divine Realm... Though from what I can tell you're special."** The shining golden sphere said before humming sort of like it's contemplating something. **"Well, let's see what makes you so special."** The shining golden sphere starts to slowly heal the badly charred boy while through unknown means pushing the boy to a certain part of the void. While they were making their way to wherever the golden sphere is going to Naruto started to show signs of waking up. Naruto's eyes shot open looking around the empty" void. His eyes passed the shining golden ball either missing it **(Which is basically impossible)** or couldn't see it. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze felt a burning pain going around his body. It was like his whole body was on fire and then someone just set his pain levels to 3000%.

"He..l*cough*lo?" he asked/said.

"Is anyone*cough x5* there?!" Naruto yelled rubbing his now sore throat. He then realized that he was truly alone and panic started to overtake him. Fear and anxiety quickly overwhelmed his mind.

"Please.. is anyone there?!" he yelled and you could clearly hear the fear, panic, and anxiety in his voice.

"Is this hell?"Naruto asked his determination to now show any sign of weakness or pain breaking bit by bit.

Is this my *cough* punishment for... breaking my promise to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. You could hear a few sobs coming from the boy before he opened his eyes and was able to see the outline of something. He went over to where it was and after a couple of minutes could see it looked like his _**Rasengan**_ but instead of its normal blue color it was a golden color and instead of it being made of chakra it seemed like it was made from an energy source far exponentially outpowering chakra. You could see the confusion on the young boys face as he looked over the sphere.

Naruto looked at it contemplating what to do. _'What is this thing?'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'On one hand, it could get me out of this place'_ Naruto thought to choose this time to look around him at his pure black surroundings. It was devoid of life or anything for that matter except Naruto himself and whatever this golden sphere was. _'On the other hand, it could do something terrible.'_ Naruto thought. Against his better will, he decided to do something abut the golden sphere. If one were to look upon him at that moment they would've thought he was insane. He decided to talk to the golden sphere.

"Um...excuse me?"Naruto asked."What are you?" He asked that mostly to himself. He did not anticipate the golden sphere talking back to him at that moment.

 **"So the mortal speaks... I almost thought you were already in Shinigami-Sama's realm already. Kami-Sama wouldn't like it very much if you died after all,"** the gold sphere said. If Naruto was shocked that the ball talked back to him he didn't show it.

"Uhh...wait a second did you just say Shinigami-Sama and Kami-Sama!?"Naruto asked/yelled shocked that this _thing_ whatever it was was implying that she somehow knew these deities in some way.

 **"Of course they are my master's and I'm their loyal servant. But moving off of that topic... What are you doing here in the Infinite Void inside the** **Gap Between Dimensions** **boy?"** the sphere asked.

"Wait for a second... I'm where? The Gap between what and in the Infinite what now?"Naruto asked raising a single eyebrow. He had finally gotten some idea of where he was. Although he didn't understand/know whatever this Gap thing was. The sphere somehow sweatdropped and sighed.

 **"You know it'd just be better if my master explained it. Brace yourself boy. This is gonna hurt _a_** _lot_." The ball said before Naruto felt a searing pain going across his body which was multiplied by the pain that he already had. Whatever the ball had done it made Naruto feel like he was squeezing through a hole 1/10th of a millimeter then stomped upon by the Kyuubi, then hit with every offensive Jutsu times 100 before the pain stopped in a second and he was in front of what looked like a palace.

 **(Divine Realm: Kami's Palace)**

When Naruto saw it the first thing he thought was _'Fancy'_. Imagine the fanciest place you've ever seen, now multiply that image by a million and you would just barely get a grasp on how beautiful the place was. It had gardens surrounding it on all sides with a forest surrounding the gardens and animals were walking throughout the grounds not being bothered by anything. The palace itself looked to be made out of a combination of wood, quartz, with some metal linings. **(A/N: Sorry I couldn't describe it more. I didn't want to make a design flaw and then have so many people hounding me saying NO NO NO. But I do love my fanciness! ^_^)**

 **"Hello boy. Did you get here safely?"** the ball asked startling Naruto who then promptly fell on his butt."Don't sneak up on me!"Naruto yelled making the ball winced at how loud Naruto was. The ball just sighed at the boy's disregard at her question and went to the door of the palace and transforming into... a girl?

The girl looked to be the age of Naruto if not a little younger than him with light brown hair that went down to just a little bit below her shoulders, light red eyes, and a skin tone a little lighter than Sakura. She wore pink flats with white dress socks along with black biker shorts like Sakura's that came down to a little above her mid-thigh. She wore a white form-fitting shirt that had a low neckline along with the Yin/Yang symbol on the front and a scale on the back of the shirt. The shirt also accented her womanly curves along with showing some of her cleavage of her mid C-cup breasts. On top of that, she wore a light blue hoodie that had white polka dots all over.

She also wore a large straw hat along with a dark crimson bow on top of it. Lastly, she had a purse along with a necklace that had a scale on with the yin yang symbols on both of them but on the left side only the yin side was colored and vice versa. She looked over and saw Naruto staring at her analyzing her look and she turned away hiding her slight blush at being stared at. **"Are you done staring at me boy?"** the girl asked still not looking at him hiding her blush from him.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply that came from Naruto. "Sorry, I'm not used to seeing well... whatever you did to transform into a human," he said. "Also I do have a name you know, it's Naruto Uzumaki!" he said his name with pride. _'So cute!'_ the girl thought to herself still not looking at Naruto."Anyways what's your name since I told you my name." Naruto said looking at the girl.

 **"Hmph, fine I'll tell you my name boy. My name is Haru."** the now named Haru said. **"Now follow me Uzumaki-san,"** Haru said starting to walk into the palace now rid of her blush. Naruto contemplated staying outside or following her but one glare from Haru quickly made him follow her. He thought he heard someone say something but he just played it off as a trick of his mind. **(A/N: *cough*Whipped*cough*)**

* * *

 ***A long 15 minutes later***

 **(Divine Realm: Kami's Palace: Throne Room)**

After walking for 15 minutes the pair of them stopped in front of doors, a more appropriate title would be gated considering the doors were the size of the entrance to Kohona. Haru went up to the gates and knocked on them. **"Kami-Sama there is a visitor that you will want to see"** Haru said looking back at Naruto before walking back to him. _ **"Now be respectful to Kami-Sama because if you aren't you'll be wishing you're in Shinigami-Sama's realm when I'm done with you Uzumaki-san"**_ Haru whispered to Naruto making him frantically nod his head. _'Why are girls so scary?'_ thought Naruto before he heard a voice.

The voice was angelic, sweet, and yet held power behind it. **"** **Did you say a v-visitor do you say Haru-chan?"** the angelic voice said shock evident in their voice. Naruto guessed that voice was Kami-Sama as Haru put it. Now you may ask why Naruto was so calm about meeting Kami/God. The reason was because he just didn't believe Haru. There was no way this girl was actually taking him to Kami. Oh, how wrong he would be in the next few minutes. **"Very well come in Haru-chan and visitor-san,"** the voice said.

Haru nodded before opening the doors opening to show what looked like a throne room. On top of the throne which looked to be very expensive sat a woman. Now the woman had an angelic face which seemed perfect in every individual way. She had a pale white skin tone like Haru. She had flowing chestnut brown hair turning into the light blonde hair at the end with two dirty blonde ahoge. She also had two pale gold eyes that had kindness and love in them. She wore a necklace with the same design as Haru's but instead of the Yin/Yang symbol they had a white diamond and a black onyx. Lastly, she wore a white shirt that had flower patterns engraved into it along with a white skirt that was held up by a gold sash. The white shirt accented the woman's curves along with showing a little cleavage. **(A/N: Imagine what Palutena from Kid Icarus' skirt and sash look like. That's what they look like)**

The woman no _angel_ looked at Haru before looking at Naruto and her eyes widened slightly but enough that Naruto caught it. **"Haru-chan w-who is this person?"** the woman said looking shocked at him being here. **"Kami-Sama this boy here claims to be Naruto Uzumaki, the God Trinities champion"** Haru said looking back at Naruto, The woman on the throne who Haru referred to as _Kami-Sama_ looked shocked and immediately took out a scroll from behind her throne and looked at it before muttering something under her breath which Naruto couldn't catch. **"Haru go get my brother and sister. NOW!"** Haru nodded and left the room.

 _Kami-Sama_ got off her throne and went over to him and wordlessly made his charred orange jumpsuit and black undershirt disappear. Naruto felt a breeze on his upper body and looked down seeing all the clothes on his upper body gone. The woman channeled golden looking chakra onto her fingertips kind of like the _**Gogyo Fuin.**_ She touched his stomach where his _**Hakke no Fuin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Divine Sealing Spell Formula)**_ or the Kyuubi seal and drew out a foul sickly red chakra and it started forming into a fox with nine tails. The fox kept growing until it was the size of a mid-sized house. Naruto fell to the floor as he just had a lot of the Kyuubi's chakra pushed through the seal.

 **"WHO DARES SUMMON ME TO THIS PATHETIC REALM?!"** the Kyuubi yelled obviously not looking at where he was. Naruto looked at the nine-tailed demon fox and... he strangely wasn't afraid of it. **"Kurama! Quit your bickering!"** _Kami-Sama_ said and the demon fox opened one of its eyes revealing a crimson red eye with a slit in the middle. Naruto saw something he didn't think he would ever see in his life. The Kyuubi had panic and fear in his eyes. **"Is that you K-kami-sa-Sama?"** the Bijuu said stuttering. Naruto's eyes widened this was actually Kami-Sama? In the brief time, he had talked with the Bijuu the fox had been dead serious and menacing as crap. If the Kyuubi was stuttering asking if this was Kami Naruto believed the fox. **(A/N: Basically if the Kyuubi knew if this was Kami Naruto wouldn't have any doubt believing it considering it made a tailed beast the strongest of them may I add stutter. Back to the story.)**

"Wait.. you're actually Kami?" Naruto asked looking at the woman. The woman looked at him with what looked like sadness in her eyes. **"Yes, my champion I am Kami."** Kami said looking at the boy. It was at that moment Haru came back with two people...? no spirits would be the appropriate term considering they were transparent and they were floating. **"Kami-Sama I've brought Shinigami-Sama and** **Unmei Megami-Sama as you requested,"** Haru said bowing before going back to the door and letting the two spirits go to each side of Kami. The two spirits talked with Kami with the occasional glance at Naruto before one of the spirits said something that caught his attention.

 _"How is Naruto here?! Mortals can't survive in a Divine Realm much less in The Infinite Void where Haru says she found him."_ Kami whisper asked. _"That would be my doing. I had to break some rules but we need Naruto. It's time. We need to start the project,"_ Megami whispered back. _"You seriously don't think he's ready for it?"_ Shinigami asked looking at Naruto with... was that worry on its face..? _"It doesn't matter if he's ready the balance is shifting and we need something to keep the balance or HE will take control of this universe and ruin it. We have to activate Project Fate Avatar within the day or HE will take control. Your other aspects have already started the Project."_ Megami whispered. Kami looked to be contemplating something very seriously and kept looking at Naruto and muttering things under her breath.

 **"Very well Megami start Project Fate Avatar and include anything that could give him an edge but don't unlock any avatars he hasn't earned,"** Kami said and the Unmei Megami nodded and started doing a ritual in the throne room. **"Naruto-Kun, we have a proposition for you,"** Kami said looking down at him.

"Yes, Lady Kami?" Naruto said wondering what the three deities had planned for him. **"We were wondering if you would like to participate in a little _project?_ " **Kami said looking at him expectantly. **"We'll revive you and send you back in time and in return, you'll stop all the incidents in Kohona like the Hyuga Affair, Uchiha Massacre, and the Sand/Sound Invasion. How does that sound?"** Kami asked. _'Please agree we need you for this project. You're the only one compatible with the project. Even through the multi-verse, you're the only one that'll survive it.'_ Kami thought hoping that he'd say yes. Contrary to popular belief Kami wasn't omnipotent. She couldn't control death since that her brother's domain. Balance and Destiny/Fate were her sister's domain with her other aspects doing things.

Naruto was thinking _'I could stop Sasuke-teme from defecting and keep my promise to Sakura-chan and help the other Rookie 9'_. Naruto thought it over for a couple seconds and then nodded. "I'll do it but only for my friends and not Sasuke-teme!"

 **"Very well Naruto-Kun. Haru-chan I need you to go with him but go get _her_ first." **Haru looked like she wanted to argue but a glare from Kami shut her up and she left the throne room. A couple of minutes later while the Unmei Megami was finishing the ritual Kami came over to him. The Kyuubi had long since gone back to his seal after Kami had told him something. She was writing something on a piece of paper and gave him the paper. Before Naruto could read the paper Haru came back holding a violet-eyed blonde-haired girl that looked like his _**Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy Jutsu)**_ but with an orange jumpsuit like his except instead of pants she wore booty shorts that accented her what guys would call a _bubble butt_.

"I've brought Naruko as you asked Kami-Sama," Haru said putting the girl next to him before the girl looked at him and they just stared at each other."Naruko?" Naruto asked looking at Kami. The look on her face said 'read the paper' but before he could read the paper the Unmei Megami stood up a look of pure concentration on her face.

 **"Ok, sis If you're gonna do something do it now while Shin(A/N: Shinigami) and I have control over time for a limited time since one of Kami's aspects is trying to wrest back their domain from me!"** the Unmei Megami said. **"Ok now I', gonna send you back. Things may be** **disorienting at first but the paper will explain it all. Now GO!"** Kami said pushing Haru, the girl named Naruko, and I into the ritual circle before the girls disappeared before they saw a smile on Kami's face as she sent a gigantic ball of energy at him before she fell a smile on her face and that was the last thing, he saw before the entire world faded out and he was back in the pure black void.

Naruto saw what looked like a gourd in the void kind of like the one where Gaara kept his sand in. He went to touch it and it felt like he absorbed it before he saw what looked like a gigantic scroll four times the size of Gamabunta appeared and rolled out. He saw a chibi version of himself eating ramen at the top of the scroll and then letters started appearing on the scroll.

 **GAME OVER.**

 _ **Age: 14 years old: 140 points**_

 _ **Skills Mastered:**_

 _ **Henge: 10 points (Bouns 60 points for Solid and Oiroke Variant)**_

 _ **Kawarimi: 10 points**_

 _ **Leaf Concentration Exercise: 10 points**_

 _ **Tree Walking Exercise: 25 points**_

 _ **Water Walking Exercise: 50 points**_

 _ **Kage Bunshin: 50 points**_

 _ **Rasengan: 50 points**_

 _ **Summoning Jutsu: Toads: 100 points**_

 _ **Unknown Powers: 10000 points**_

 _ **Convinced Tsunade to become Hokage: 500 points**_

 **Opponents Defeated:**

 _ **Haku: 25 points**_

 _ **Kiba: 25 points**_

 _ **Neji: 50 points**_

 _ **Gaara: 75 points**_

 _ **Shukaku: 1250 points**_

 _ **Subtotal: 12930 points**_

 **Deductions:**

 ** _Used Kyuubi Youki (4): -400 points_**

 **Precious People Lost**

 ** _Haku: -75 points  
_**

 ** _Sasuke: -250 points_**

 ** _Hiruzen: -500 points_**

 **Events:**

 _ **Failed Ninja Academy (3): -1350 points  
**_

 _ **Failed to stop Orochimaru's Curse Seal: -1500 points**_

 _ **Sasuke Defected from Kohona: -750 points**_

 **Misc**

 _ **Broken Nindo (2): -4000 points  
**_

 _ **Died in Battle: -1500 points**_

 _ **Died a Virgin: -1000 points**_

 _ **Ignored Hinata: -2500 points**_

 _ **Subtotal: -13825 points**_

 _ **Final Score: -895 points**_

 _ **Rating: Dobe!**_

 _ **Karma: Positive! : Martyr  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
BONUSES UNLOCKED!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Negative Score: Unlocked Worthless Naruto!**_

 _ **Convinced Tsunade to become Hokage: Unlocked Medic Naruto!**_

 _ **Gaara/Shukaku Defeated: Unlocked Menma Uzumaki!**_

 _ **Gained Favor of Kami: Unlocked Item: Kami's Hoodie**_

 _ **Gained Favor of The Shinigami: Unlocked Item: Death's Scythe**_

 ** _Gained Favor of Unmei Megami: Unlocked Chakra Naruto!_**

 ** _Unknown Powers: One of the requirements for Kami Naruto unlocked!_**

 ** _Unknown Chakra:? Naruto Unlocked!_**

 ** _Companions Unlocked!_**

 ** _Mini-Games Unlocked!  
(In Mini-Games you can unlock requirements for avatars along with items!)_**

 ** _Cheat Menu Option_**

 ** _Extras/Help Option_**

 ** _Avatar Selection Option_**

 ** _Unlocked:?  
(New In-Game Bonus Character...)_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Continue? YES/NO  
_** ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_** ** _  
_**

"Is this the project Lady Kami was talking about?" Naruto asked aloud."Well, there's nothing I can do now so...," Naruto said clicking the **YES** option. The letters on the scroll disappeared and wrapped around him before flashing a pure white color and enveloping Naruto before he disappeared like he was never there.

* * *

 _ **-Naruto: Legends Never Die-**_

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

Naruto appeared floating over Kohona with letters floating in front of him."I get a second chance for real?" Naruto asked himself." THANK YOU LADY KAMI!" he yelled crying in happiness. He had thought that Kami was joking when she said she would give him another chance at life. He saw the letters rearrange themselves to what looked like options.

 **NEW GAME  
NEW GAME+ (LOCKED)  
LOAD GAME  
Extras Menu  
Options Menu  
Help Menu  
Cheats Menu**

Naruto clicked on the Help menu seeing as he had no idea on what anything did. The letters rearranged themselves into different words.

 **NEW GAME  
Starts a New Life/Game in 'Naruto: Legends Never Die'**

 **NEW GAME+  
This option starts a New Life/Game with all knowledge/Justus/etc already gained.  
(LOCKED BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SURVIVED PAST FOUTH GREAT SHINOBI WAR)**

When Naruto read this he paused and grabbed his hair." There was a Fourth Great Shinobi War!?" Naruto asked shocked." You know what I'm not even shocked anymore. With all that's happened, this is the least of my worries" Naruto said to himself.

 **LOAD GAME  
** **When this option is chosen you can choose to go back to a saved point during your current life/game.**

 **Extras Menu  
When this option is chosen you can check requirements for chained avatars along with items. You can also check stats and allot points to certain avatars to make unlocked avatars better. You can also check out items, avatars, and bonuses you've unlocked during your many games.**

 **Options Menu  
This option allows you change the settings of 'Naruto: Legends Never Die'.**

 **Help Menu  
This usually only gives an explanation of the options chosen but due to outside interference this will act as your guide in 'Naruto: Legends Never Die'.**

 **Cheats Menu  
This option allows you to put specific codewords into it and get requirements for avatars unlocked, get items, and get much more mod and bonuses unlocked!**

"So this _project_ is called 'Naruto: Legends Never Die'? It seems more like an RPG game than a _project,_ " Naruto said. It was at that moment that Naruto remembered he still hadn't read the paper that Kami had given him. He unfolded the paper and started reading it. It was in the form a letter.

 _ **Dear Naruto,**_

 _ **I know you may have some questions regarding the project and why you were chosen. The short story is that you were chosen for a project called Project Fate Avatar which would give you multiple chances at life and in return the deeds you stopped such as the Hyuga Affair and Uchiha Massacre would take power from Yami and give it to me. I'm sorry for lying to you but we needed you at that moment or else your world would've been taken over by Yami and everything would've been much worse. However, since you decided to help us we decided to give you as much knowledge/items as we could without Yami getting suspicious. Put a bit of chakra into the paper and some items should appear. Use these items well my champion. Also when you start a new game you'll be gifted with some alternate knowledge but you'll be more powerful armed with that knowledge. Also, Naruko is another version of you from another world whose world was ruined by Yami. Finally, Kurama who you know as the Kyuubi is just a misunderstood creature. I wish you well in your endeavors in your world.**_

 ** _Love you my champion,  
Kami_**

When he finally finished reading the letter he saw a picture of a chibi Kami blowing him a kiss fall from the letter and he smiled and blushed lightly at it."I promise I won't fail you Lady Kami dattebayo!" Naruto yelled out excited. He then picked up the picture and put it in his pocket." Ok, first let us see what items I got first" Naruto said pumping chakra into the letter.

What appeared from the letter shocked Naruto. There were multiple papers along with a white haori that had black flames at the bottom and the kanji for Champion of Kami, Kohona's Sixth Hokage, Deaths Favorite Blonde, and Kohona's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja. He smiled when he read the titles given to him. Along with that, he had multiple scrolls along with what looked like multiple summoning contracts thousands of Jutsu scrolls most being A to S-ranked Justus with chakra control exercise scrolls along with beginner to master book about all aspects of being a shinobi.

The last things that came out the letter were gauntlets made out of the most refined and purest chakra metal that had thousands of seals all interwoven together working at maximum efficiency but they also had fingerless gloves attached to them so he could still feel things, a large sword that was made out of a pure void black metal, the second to last thing was a yin-yang symbol that floated around Naruto before his body absorbed it, and the final thing that came out were.. wings? The pure white wings seemed to flutter around and they would change color once in a while before they flew to him startling him. The wings circled him before going onto his back before an excruciating pain overcame him.

The pain faded as soon as it came. Naruto got up shakily and felt a weight on his back. He looked back and saw four pairs of 15 feet wings **(A/N: Think of how seraphim wings look like)**. He looked at them with childlike wonder and tried to touch them. After a few minutes of playing around Naruto remembered what he was supposed to do and stopped. The wings folded back into his back and Naruto felt something being engraved into his back. On his back, there were tattoos of angel wings with a yin-yang symbol in the middle of the wings.

He picked up the haori and put it on and he immediately felt a seal on it. He looked inside of it and there was a seal for pocket dimension. Naruto knew where he was gonna store stuff now so he wouldn't get robbed. There was also a blood and chakra seal keyed to him so no one would be able to steal it. The last seal on it was a multitude of seals interwoven together including chakra storage seals, gravity seals, and resistance seals etc.

He picked up all the scrolls except two which were with the papers which he would look at later, all the books, and everything else and put them into his pocket dimension seal. He picked up the gauntlets and they seemed to auto equip themselves. Naruto went over to the papers and picked them up and he saw a sticky note attached to a picture and read the note.

 ** _Naruto,_**

 ** _Since we lied to you about the project we decided to give you a sort of compensation so we decided to give you your inheritance from your world. That is what the scrolls are. The picture is a photo of your parents before the Kyuubi attack. Lastly, here are passwords/keywords for the Cheats Menu concerning your parents._**

 ** _Passwords:_**

 ** _Minato  
_**

 ** _Namikaze_**

 ** _Kushina_**

 ** _Uzumaki_**

 ** _Sincerely,  
Kami_**

Naruto took off the sticky note and put it with the rest of the papers and looked closely at the picture. It was a picture of a spiky blonde-haired bright blue-eyed man wearing a white haori with the kanji for Fourth Hokage on it. Underneath the haori, he was wearing a Jonin flack vest with black cargo pants and standard shinobi sandals. He also wore a Kohona forehead protector. There was a woman that had waist-length red hair and violet eyes who was wearing a high-collared blouse with a loose green dress over her blouse. The were names of the people under their name. The name of the man was Minato Namikaze and the name of the woman was Kushina Uzumaki.

"Tou-san was the fucking Yondaime?!" Naruto yelled hysterically."No wonder Hokage-Jiji said he wouldn't tell me until I was 18 or I made Chunin. Tou-san had a lot of enemies in Iwa and Kumo and Jiji wanted to keep me safe," Naruto said to himself."Knowing him he probably thought I would yell it so everybody in the Elemental Nations could hear and I would become a brat like Sasuke-teme was," Naruto added as an afterthought.

"I'll promise I'll make you proud Tou-san and Kaa-chan!"Naruto yelled to the heavens."Well, I guess I better read the other papers before I do anything else," Naruto said putting the picture in his pocket dimension. The other papers were either notes telling passwords for the **Cheats Menu** or what seemed like ideas to stop the incidents in Kohona or ways to make sure he wasn't treated as badly as the first life. He also put his inheritance from his previous life in his pocket dimension.

"Well since most of these papers are passwords for the **Cheats Menu** I guess I'll put them in," Naruto said clicking the **Cheats Menu** button.

 ** _*Poof*_**

 ** _Please speak passwords_**

"Ok I guess I'll use the passwords about my parents first," Naruto decided.

 ** _Password Accepted: Minato  
Unlocked Residence: Namikaze Home_**

 ** _Password Accepted: Namikaze  
Unlocked Item: Namikaze Inheritance_**

 ** _Password Accepted: Kushina  
_** ** _Unlocked Item: Chakra Chains_**

 ** _Password Accepted: Uzumaki  
Unlocked Item: Uzumaki Inheritance_**

 _ **Password Accepted: Kami**_  
 _ **Unlocked Feature: 'Bloodline Creator' x2**_

 _ **Password Accepted: Shinigami**_  
 _ **Unlocked Perk: 'Fuinjutsu Master'**_

 _ **Password Accepted: Unmei Megami**_  
 _ **Unlocked Item: Truth-Seeking Balls**_

 _ **Password Accepted: Kyuubi/Kurama  
Unlocked Perk: 'Chakra Sensor'**_

 ** _Password Accepted: # (*$%!(  
Unlocked Feature: 'Merge/Unmerge Avatars'_**

 ** _* 1 hour later*_**

"Okay that's all the passwords I could think of and all the passwords on the papers that I got from Kami," Naruto said going back to the main menu."Now let's just the options a little bit to my liking," Naruto said clicking the **Options Menu** and changing the settings including turning on being able to switch avatars in battles, duels, pausing,*cough*adult content*cough*, and some other things that made it easier for him while making it harder on his enemies. People might complain that he's abusing the system but when you have people like Itachi Uchiha an S-rank missing-nin you need all the help you can get.

Naruto exited out of the **Options Menu** and finally back to the Main Menu."Well since I've got everything is taken care of I guess it's time for a **New Game** ," Naruto said clicking the **New Game** option. He said one last thing before the white light enveloped him "And this time I'll show them what the **true** Naruto Uzumaki can do," Naruto said with a smirk and with that the white light enveloped him and he disappeared a single white feather.

* * *

 **(Temple of Kami: Project Fate Avatar's HQ)**

When Naruto finally appeared he was laying down in a bed in what seemed like a temple bedroom with a hallway in front of him and a drawer next to him which seemed to be bulging with items. Naruto sat up on the bed and looked around at the room and noticed there was a closet in the corner of the room along with a desk hat had multiple things on it. "Hello is anyone here?" Naruto asked.

 **Yes hello, there Naruto Uzumaki. I am the Guide provided to you to help you in Naruto: Legends Never Die or Project Fate Avatar. I am able to answer any questions you may have about the game. Do you have any questions at this time?**

"No not at this time," Naruto said answering the guide.

 **Very well. Please walk around the room to get used to your body and when you are ready please go to the drawer.**

Naruto nodded and started walking around the room and after 5 minutes he headed to the drawer.

 **Are you done getting used to your new body? If so please open the drawer.**

Naruto opened the drawer and he saw all the items he unlocked from putting in the passwords.

 **Please choose 10 items or less from the items below.**

After deciding the benefits of certain items over others he chose these 10 items.

 _ **Chakra Chains (Weapon: Binding Chains)  
**_ _ **Bonus: Can Restrain Tailed Beasts, +25 to Base Stats, Can Drain Chakra and give it to user**_

 _ **Kami's Hoodie (Clothing)  
Bonus:+150 to all stats, Infinite Durability, Turns Player Invisible if option toggled, Will Always Keep User at Perfect Temperature, Will Never Rip/Tear, Will Grow with Player**_

 _ **Death's Scythe (Weapon: Scythe)  
Bonus: Infinite Durability, Can Rip Souls from Body, Can Heal Player, Can Call upon Dead, 'Intangibility', Can stop certain parts of the body from working, +150% speed when using in battle,+200 to speed**_

 _ **Truth-Seeking Balls (Tool)  
Bonus: Can Change Shape, Can Hold Chakra, Can Imbue Chakra into things, Legendary Class Tool**_

 _ **Mythic Elementium Gauntlets (Weapon: Gauntlets)  
Bonus: +150 to defense, Nearly Infinite Durability, God Arc Taijutsu style available,**_

 _ **Nebula Starvoid Sword (Weapon: Sword)  
Bonus: +125 to Strength/Defense, +125% Kenjutsu experience when training, Brings In Nature Chakra to strengthen blows.**_

 _ **Yin-Yang Necklace (Clothing)  
Bonus: Allows immediate use of Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release, +300% experience to Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release when training**_

 _ **Uzumaki Inheritance (Item)  
Bonus: When picked Uzumaki inheritance will become yours when you become a Genin/Uzumaki parent revealed day after Genin Graduation Exam**_

 _ **Namikaze Inheritance (Item)  
Bonus: When picked Namikaze inheritance will become yours when you become a Genin/Namikaze parent revealed day after Genin Graduation Exam**_

 _ **Shinigami (Death God) (Summon)  
Bonus: When chosen you will be able to have a summoning contract with the Shinigami allowing you to revive dead, be trained by the Death God, Become a Death God in the Human Realm, +400 to Chakra, ? ? ?**_

 **Have you chosen your 10 items or less for your playthrough? If you have please go over to the closet and choose your outfit.**

Naruto walked over to the closet and opened it. He immediately recognized the lack of orange. He shrugged since the orange was a part of his mask in his last life. He picked black shinobi sandals along with black cargo pants and a black and silver colored shirt and finally his white with black flames haori. He also picked up a crimson red scarf.

 **If you are done picking your outfit you can either go down the hallway and pick your avatar or go to the desk and develop two bloodline limits. Please choose now.**

 _ ***CHOOSE AVATAR*  
*DEVELOP BLOODLINE***_

Naruto clicked the **_*Develop Bloodline*_** option and he walked over to the desk and sat in the chair.

 **What type of bloodline limit do you want?**

 _ ***DOJUSTSU BLOODLINE LIMIT*  
*BODY/CHAKRA BLOODLINE LIMIT*  
**_

Naruto clicked the _***Dojutsu Bloodline Limit***_ and a scroll rolled out in front of him along with tools to draw the **_Dojustu_**.

 **Please draw what your dojutsu looks like and then label all the abilities that it will have. There are no limits to the abilities of your dojutsu.**

Naruto immediately started drawing the eye. It had a silver background and it had a shuriken/ 4 pointed star design with a yin-yang symbol in the middle of the star/shuriken. Finally, it had concentric circles surrounding the star with 9 golden tomoes on the concentric circles.

He started writing down the powers his dojutsu would have. He included all the powers of the Rinnegan, Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinne Sharingan. He also made it so only those he let could see his dojutsu active, he could directly make his jutsu's more powerful, and finally, he made it so that it used a super tiny amount of chakra directly from his core but it made his techniques billions of times more powerful. He also changed it so he would acquire it on his 6th birthday and he could copy all bloodlines. The last thing he added was that he could manipulate the forces of the universe to his will and that he could use his own DNA and change it into anybody else.

 **Do you want to develop your second bloodline or choose your avatar?**

Naruto chose to develop his second bloodline and make it a _***Body/Chakra Bloodline Limit***_. He made it so when it activated when he was 6 years old he would get chakra reserves the size of all the past and present and future Kage's up to the Seventh Kage of every village combined and he would get a 250% increase in speed, strength, and defense and all his senses. The last thing he did to the bloodline was that he made it so he could transform into any animal and gain the senses/abilities of the animal he transformed into.

With both of his overpowered bloodline limits developed he stood up."I'm done developing my bloodline limits guide-san!" Naruto said politely and with childlike wonder. Even if he had a lot of knowledge now due to Kami, he was still a kid at heart.

 **Now that you are done please go down the hallway and choose your avatar. Once you choose your avatar you will choose your perks. Please note that all the items, perks, and knowledge you have will not appear until you turn 6 or you suffer serious mental/emotional trauma. Also, your knowledge of the future you will gain when you start a new game will slowly appear but your knowledge regarding shinobi arts, history, and the like will all be unlocked at 6. This is so you keep your childlike innocence and are not subjected to the horrors of the world to quickly. You will unlock all the knowledge of the future when you graduate the are some of the last things you need to know. Before you're born you'll be sent back to the past to change some events. The first to save your sensei's teammate Obito Uchiha and the second to stop Kakashi from killing his teammate Rin Nohara and release the three-tailed beast Sanbi from her but not kill her. This is so your sensei doesn't spend his entire life mourning his teammates. Because of this action, Kami will gain more power while taking power away from Yami. Eventually, you're secret of being a time traveler will be revealed and you can select individuals to remember their past lives to help you in future games. This is all. Now please proceed to choose your avatar. Lastly, you can unlock one or two items before you turn six if you're in dire need of the item like a weapon or a piece of clothing.**

Naruto stood there processing the information. After a couple minutes, he started walking down the hallway having processed the information. At the end of the hallway, there were stairs that led downstairs into the basement of the temple. He went downstairs the stairs being lit by torches and came into a room that had a tiny forest in the middle and surrounded by avatars that were chained to the ground by demonic looking chains.

"Can you show me only the unlocked avatars guide-san?" Naruto asked only catching glimpses of unlocked avatars behind the chained avatars.

 **Yes, I can. This will take a minute though. Please be patient and use this time to plan on how to save Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara.**

Naruto nodded and started thinking of ways to save Obito and Rin. He was given knowledge of the future temporarily to figure out ways to save them. After a few minutes, he found out a way to save Obito and save Rin but still allow Kakashi-sensei to have his Sharingan and get Obito his Mangekyo Sharingan and still bring him back to Kohona while releasing the Sanbi back into the wild.

 **It's done. Only unlocked avatars will be shown. If you wish to see chained avatars please choose an unlocked avatar and then ask to see chained avatars.**

"Thank you for your help guide-san!" Naruto yelled receiving a chuckle in return.

 **No problems Naruto Uzumaki. I know we'll be great partners in the future since I'll be going with you to help you get accustomed to life in Naruto: Legends Never Die.**

 **"** Ok now let's see what kick-ass avatars I have unlocked," Naruto said looking at the six avatars that were unlocked and seemed lifelike. He went up to the one that was sitting on the ground with a far-away look in his eyes and his whole attitude screamed BAKA! and clicked it.

 _ **Dobe Naruto**_

 _ **STR: Low  
INT: Low  
**_ _ **CHA: High  
CON: N/A  
**_

 _ **Bonus: N/A  
Description: This avatar was born to Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki on October 10th. Having sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into his newborn son the Kyuubi immediately started trying to get out damaging baby Naruto's brain and body making him be one of the worst avatars that were ever made. This avatar is only recommended for expert players who have a strategy.**_

 _ **Choose Avatar? YES/NO**_

Naruto immediately pressed the **_NO_** option on this avatar."I'll have to do something about this avatar later in the future to get rid of this character. It makes me sad that it's so pathetic," Naruto said. Naruto went over to the next one and clicked it.

 ** _Medic Naruto_**

 ** _STR: Med  
INT: High  
CHA: Very High  
CON: Med_**

 ** _Bonus: 'Medic', +20 to CON, Uzumaki Heritage (Level III), Uzumaki Reserves (Level I)_**

 ** _Description: Medic Naruto was born to Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato having died to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto accidently sealed the Yin half of the Kyuubi into Naruto instead of the Yang half Naruto grew up smarter and with better chakra control due to being more in tune with his spiritual/mental side than his physical side. This avatar is more of a support role than a front line fighter._**

 ** _Choose Avatar? YES/NO_**

Naruto smiled at this. He would actually be able to show his skills and it would come more natural to him. But first, he had to look at the other avatars.

 ** _Menma Uzumaki_**

 ** _STR: Very High  
INT: Very High  
CHA: Very High  
CON: Very High  
_**

 ** _Bonus: 'Killer Mode', 'Leak Bloodlust', -75 to Sanity, Wings Disabled, Demonic Items Gainable, 'Devil's Luck'_**

 ** _Description: Menma Uzumaki is the child of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. After sealing the entire Kyuubi into his son Menma was soon unable to hold back the Kyuubi after a traumatic experience happened early in his life he couldn't hold back the Kyuubi and let the Kyuubi control him. In turn, he grew exponentially more powerful but lost his sanity and grew very sadistic and bloodthirsty. This avatar is very powerful but due to the Kyuubi controlling him you'll be helping Yami more than Kami._**

 ** _Choose Avatar? YES/NO_**

Naruto immediately went to the next one not liking Menma very much even with his very high stats. His face immediately brightened when he saw the next avatar.

 _ **Classic Naruto**_

 _ **STR: Med  
INT: Low  
CHA: Very High  
CON: Low  
**_

 _ **Bonus: Uzumaki Heritage (Level II), Uzumaki Reserves (Level III), +30 to CHA**_

 _ **Description: Classic Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. While having the Yang half of the Kyuubi's chakra sealed inside him he was ridiculed by the villagers for reasons unknown. This avatar is the one and only original Naruto which you played with in your first life. If you choose this avatar a hint is to improve CON first as it will help later in the future.**_

 _ **Choose Avatar? YES/NO**_

Naruto smiled at this avatar and went over to the last two ones clicking the one on the left first.

 _ **Chakra Naruto**_

 _ **STR: Very High  
INT: High  
CHA: Astronomically High  
CON: High  
**_

 _ **Bonus: Uzumaki Heritage (Level IV), Uzumaki Reserves (Level VII), Rikudo Sennin's Truth-Seeking Balls**_

 _ **Description: Chakra Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. Gifted by the Unmei Megami when he was born he was gifted with astronomical levels of chakra the Shinigami saw him as one of the Children of the Prophecy and gifted him with the Rikudo Sennin Truth-Seeking Balls with each Truth-Seeking Ball uniquely having a certain type of chakra in them. This avatar is easily able to spam S-rank ninjutsu and keep going like nothing happened. This is recommended for players who want to specialize in Ninjutsu.**_

 _ **Choose Avatar? YES/NO**_

It took all of Naruto's willpower to not press **_YES_** when he read the description of this avatar. He went to the last one giddy and wanting to pick one quickly.

 ** _? Naruto_**

 ** _STR:_** _ **Astronomically High  
INT:**_ _ **Astronomically High  
CHA: Near Infinite  
CON: Ultra High**_

 _ **Bonus: Uzumaki Heritage (Level Max), Uzumaki Reserves (Level Max), 'Medic', 'Killer Mode', +500 to all stats, 'Child of Prophecy', 'Saviour of this World', 'Devil's Luck/Charisma', Angel Wings Enabled**_

 _ **Description:? Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. Blessed by every deity when he was born he was realized to be the Child of the Prophecy and the Saviour of This World he is the second best avatar the only one topping this being Kami Naruto. He easily masters everything in seconds in what should take men years. He's the best at everything he does and could easily run the Elemental Nation with everything at maximum efficiency. The one downside is that he is still an outcast and has very little social skills but underneath that is just a very loveable adorable kid.**_

 _ **Choose Avatar? YES/NO**_

Naruto immediately clicked the **_Yes_** option and the white light enveloped him before letters appeared in front of him

 **Would you like to merge with another avatar to make it a better avatar?**

 _ ***Yes*  
*No***_

Naruto clicked the yes button and chose **_Chakra Naruto_** to be merged with. The new stats for the Avatar were.

 ** _? Naruto_**

 ** _STR: Godlike  
INT: Godlike  
CHA: Infinite_**∞ ** _  
CON: Beyond Perfect_**

Naruto nearly fainted in excitement but stopped when three options appeared in front of him.

 ** _*Choose Mods*  
_** * _ **Choose Perks*  
*Continue***_

He clicked the _***Choose Mods***_ and a list of mods appeared in front of him. He clicked 5 of them and then went back. The five mods he chose were the

 ** _Jutsu Maker Mod  
"Make your own Jutsu to your heart's desire"_**

 _ **Companion**_ ** _Mod  
"Have companions join you in your quest!"  
_**

 ** _Home Improver Mod  
"Manage your own property and design it your heart's desire"_**

 ** _Blood Magic Mod  
"Use your own blood to use forbidden, ancient, and powerful magic!"_**

 ** _Magic Mod  
"Introduces Dragon-Slayer, Demonic, Holy, and many other types of magic to only you!"_**

He went back to the options and clicked the **_*Choose Perks*_** option and chose his nine perks which were

 _ **Fuinjutsu Master**_

 _ **Chakra Sensor**_

 _ **Ninjutsu God**_

 _ **Taijutsu Specialist**_

 _ **Reincarnation of Asura**_

 _ **Jinchuuriki Of Kyuubi**_

 ** _Child of the Prophecy_**

 ** _Saviour of The World_**

 ** _Second Sage of Six Paths_**

He went back to the options and since he was done with everything he chose the _***Continue***_ option and he was enveloped before he was deposited in front of the cave that seemed to be caved in. His knowledge told him he had about 10 minutes before White Zetsu came and he would fail. He automatically activated his dojutsu and his body/chakra bloodline limit subconsciously and easily got the rocks off of Obito's body. He saw the body was limp and for a second he thought he was too late before he saw the chest of Obito rise and fall and he sighed in relief. He got the rubble off of Obito and grabbed him and used his **_Kamui (Authority of the Gods)_** and teleported to a safe house he somehow knew was there for him and only him.

He put Obito's body on the bed and grabbed the first aid kit using most of it to help stabilize Obito into a condition where he wasn't in immediate danger. He saw that the boys' limbs on his right side were useless considering they were crushed so he started using medical ninjutsu to numb it so when he got rid of the limbs they wouldn't cause him any pain. After that, he left the kid for a while so the effects of the iryojutsu worked correctly. Naruto then started flashing through thousands of hand seals creating a blood, chakra, and then security seal so not even Black Zetsu could get in. When he finished the barrier he went to the kitchen in the safehouse and started bringing out ingredients for white rice with ramen so when Obito woke up he could eat.

He decided to use his power over time to make Obito's limbs in a state where they were never crushed along with regenerating his second Sharingan. He also decided for Obito to inject Hashirama Senju's DNA so that Obito could use Mokuton and then he would use his dojutsu and body bloodline to make it more powerful but not as powerful as the First Hokage's Mokuton. Naruto nodded and was finishing making the food and bringing it to where Obito was when he saw Obito trying to get off the bed.

"Don't get off the bed kid. You whole right side was stuck under rubble for almost half an hour," Naruto said to Obito putting the food next to him on the bedside table and sat on the next to him.

"Who are you, where am I, and why did you pull me out from the rubble," Obito said eyeing Naruto suspiciously. " Well nice to meet you two Obito. I would've thought that you'd be a little more grateful to the person who rescued you from the rubble," Naruto said taking a pause to eat his own ramen. "As for who I am I can't tell you that yet but I guess you could call me a friend of your teammate Kakashi. You're in a safe house on the border of **Hi no Kuni (Fire Country)**." Naruto said taking another pause to eat his ramen before speaking again.

"As for the reason, I saved you it was so your teammates Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara don't mourn you for the rest of their lives. But first, you'll have to get stronger and recover before I'll let you go back," Naruto said finishing his ramen. "Now eat up or your food will get cold Obito," Naruto said leaving Obito to just process what he was just told. Naruto turned on his dojutsu having turned it off when he got into the safe house. He got out a shot glass and imagined Hashirama Senju's DNA slowly fill the shot glass. After about 5 seconds he heard a liquid splash and then stop and he saw a blood red liquid with a green center in the middle signifying the blood cells had Mokuton DNA in it. He smiled and used his dojutsu to make another copy of Hashirama Senju's DNA and after a couple minutes of trying he got another exact copy of the blood red liquid with the green center.

Naruto then started using Yin Release to imagine two syringes which he could use to inject the DNA into him and Obito. After trying multiple times he succeeded in making two perfect sterilized syringes which he could use to inject the DNA in him and Obito. After he finished he rested for a couple minutes before he picked up a syringe and put the tip in the blood-red liquid and pulled back getting all the liquid in the syringe. He put it over his heart and injected it into himself. After all of the liquid was into him he received a popup.

 **Would you like to gain the ability to use the First Hokage's Hashirama Senju's bloodline Mokuton(Wood Release)?**

 **YES/NO**

Naruto clicked the **YES** option and he felt a warm sensation overcome him before it went away.

 **You have gained the ability to use Mokuton(Wood Release). Would you like to use your dojutsu and body bloodline to make it more powerful?**

 **YES/NO**

Naruto once again clicked the **YES** option and made his mastery over the bloodline to a little bit better than the First Hokage though if they were to fight the First Hokage only using **Mokuton** the first Hokage would win but only because of his experience using his bloodline. He used Yin Release and made the syringe he used be erased from existence. He grabbed the other syringe and put the blood-red liquid into it and went back to where Obito was. He saw Obito finishing his ramen and white rice.

"Hey, kiddo! You finished eating yet?" Naruto asked looking down at Obito. "Yeah.. sorry I yelled at you before. I was just nervous since the last thing I saw before I fainted was Kakashi's face," Obito said softly. "Well since you're done I'm gonna inject you with some cells. These will help speed up your healing and give you access to the first Hokage's bloodline **Mokuton** ," Naruto said. Obito looked scared but nodded. He put the syringe near his chakra core and injected it. After all the liquid was inside Obito a soothing green aura appeared around Obito before it receded into his body.

"Now that you have that go to sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow for training. Oh and if anything happens to your body between now and tomorrow come get me and I'll see what I can do to fix it, k kiddo?" Naruto said acting like a protective older brother. "Ok, nii-san!" Obito said smiling at Naruto before going back to sleep.

"Nii-san huh? That's a new title," Naruto said getting ready. The next day when Obito woke up he went to the mirror and saw his entire right side wasn't crushed anymore and that he had two Sharingan with two tomoes in each eye. He immediately went to the living room where Naruto was and asked him how he had both his Sharingan and his right side not crushed. Naruto just told him it was a secret and also told him you're welcome.

* * *

 **(4 Months Later)**

 **(Somewhere in the middle of Nowhere)**

"Speed up Obito or else you'll miss your chance to see Rin and Kakashi again," Naruto said heading towards the sounds of fighting. He was gonna let Rin die to allow him and Kakashi to get their Mangekyo Sharingan but he would use the King of Hell through the _**Nakara Path**_ to revive her since the King of Hell could revive souls who've been dead for under 12 hours. He stopped behind some bushes that showed where the fighting was. He waited for Obito to get next to him and then parted the bushes seeing Kakashi stab Rin through the chest with a **Chidori**. He also saw Kakashi faint and it was at that moment he let Obito loose and let him kill the Kirigakure ninja before he saw him hold Rin's limp body and saw tears streaming down Obito's face.

"Obito quit your whining!" Naruto yelled. It was at that moment that Obito looked at with absolute hate in his eyes."Shut up! You don't know the pain of this!" Obito yelled and he wanted to punish the boy but he didn't cause he knew the boy was in pain. "You're right I don't know but I know a way to revive Rin," Naruto said walking over to where Rin Obito and Kakashi were.

Obito looked at him with hope in his eyes." Revive her, please I'll do anything just please save her," Obito said holding her corpse out to him." I will just put her body on the ground and move Kakashi away" Naruto said focusing on the Rinnegan aspect of his dojutsu.

His dojutsu appeared in his eyes and it started spinning sort of like the Mangekyo Sharingan before he yelled out " _ **Nakara Path!**_ " and a giant demonic looking head appeared out of the ground. He pointed to the corpse of Rin and said a single word "Revive". The demon head stuck out its tongue and grabbed the corpse of Rin before bringing it into his mouth. Obito tried to stop tongue taking away Rin's corpse but Naruto held him back telling him to wait.

After a few minutes, Rin's body came out good as new and her chest was rising and falling showing she was breathing. He then started flashing through hand seals making a time stasis barrier that stopped time outside of the barrier on the clearing and then took out a sandwich and handed one to Obito and they ate while waiting for Rin and Kakashi to wake up from their state of unconsciousness. The two woke up 15 minutes later and what they saw shocked them. First, Rin was still alive and looked perfectly fine and second Obito was there alive and well talking with a man who he was obviously familiar with. "Hey Obito your friends are awake," said the man polishing off his sandwich.

Rin slowly walked over to where Obito was and touched him softly almost like she was scared he wasn't real. "Hi, Rin-chan how have you been?" Obito said smiling at her. Tears started to stream down her face as she hugged Obito. While this was going on Naruto walked over to Kakashi who's Sharingan was uncovered." Hey, kiddo I have a question concerning your Sharingan or Obito's if you look at it. You should consider getting a seal that lets you turn it on and off or getting something to cover it conserve your chakra." Naruto said.

 _'I could use this opportunity to see if my seals work. Best case scenario Kakashi-sensei can conserve chakra and can turn on and off his Sharingan. Worst case scenario he suffers chakra exhaustion from the seal. So I'll test it my seals'_ thought Naruto. "I would use a seal but there aren't many who practice fuinjutsu in Kohona and my forehead protector isn't long enough to cover it," Kakashi said. "I practice fuinjutsu and according to guidelines I'm considered a Fuinjutsu master so I could make a seal so you can turn your Sharingan on and off if you want," Naruto said. In actuality, he was better than the best Uzumaki fuinjutsu masters but Kakashi didn't need to know that." That'd be great if you could that." Kakashi said eye-smiling. Naruto nodded.

"Please close your eyes and don't move or you could suffer severe chakra exhaustion," Naruto said with a serious tone in his voice and Kakashi nodded and Naruto started drawing the seal on his eyelid that would let Kakashi turn his Sharingan on and off and also he put a chakra storage seal that would take a small stream of chakra directly from Kakashi's chakra core and store it. Then when he used his Sharingan it would use the chakra stored and then use the chakra stored before using more chakra.

"Send a stream of chakra to your eye then cut the flow off and you should be able to see out of your eye like normal," said Naruto. Kakashi did and you could see his Sharingan disappear and a normal black eye was in its place. Naruto smiled before he felt a pull and he knew he only had a couple minutes before he was officially _born_. "Well my work here is done," Naruto said brushing off his cargo pants. "What do you mean nii-san? Aren't you gonna come with us back to Kohona?" Obito said done catching up with Rin now.

"No I won't be going to Kohona with you but I promise we will meet again. But first Obito can you show me your Sharingan and then your Mangekyo Sharingan?" Naruto said wanting to copy the dojutsu even if he already had all the powers of the dojutsu. "Sure nii-san," Obito said flaring his chakra and then showed his fully matured Sharingan. Naruto immediately turned on his dojutsu and copied the fully mature Sharingan. A pop-up appeared that only Naruto saw.

 **Would you like to gain the Sharingan dojutsu? This dojutsu will allow you to copy ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu as well as allow you to be able to put people in genjutsu with a blink of your eye.**

 **YES/NO**

Naruto clicked the **YES** option and his eyes flashed with a fully matured Sharingan before going back to his own dojutsu.

"Flare your chakra again," Naruto said and Obito did though this time his Sharingan change until it resembled a pinwheel and Naruto's eyes flashed copying the dojutsu.

 **Would you like to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan dojutsu? This dojutsu is an advanced version of the Sharingan that allows you to use techniques using the Mangekyo Sharingan but at the cost of blindness from overuse. Note: Due to your original bloodlines it's impossible to go blind.**

 **YES/NO**

Naruto clicked the **YES** option and his eyes flashed with a Mangekyo Sharingan before going back to his own dojutsu.

"We'll meet again but for you to know who I am I'll show you my dojutsu," at this Naruto showed the three of them his dojutsu. "I'll then ask who you're teammates were and then I'll say a codeword and that's how you know who I am," Naruto said going to each one of them and telling them the codeword.

"Before I leave though I'll change it so you guys won't go blind from overuse of your Mangekyo Sharingan and that its techniques won't be so chakra intensive," Naruto said his eyes glowing gold before Kakashi and Obito felt a sharp pain in their eyes. When the pain subsided they could see everything clearer. " And finally Rin I'm gonna release the Sanbi inside of you from its seal," Naruto said shocking Rin since she only told Kakashi. He punched her where her chakra core and then heart was before she felt an excruciating pain and then a giant three tailed turtle appeared in front of them. He quickly healed Rin so she wouldn't die from the extraction of her tailed beast.

He looked at the turtle and he could tell that Isobu just had a vision from Kami and then it nodded to him as if it was showing him respect before it disappeared in a shower of coral." Well, I'll see you guys later and remember what I told you but don't tell anyone of my dojutsu, okay kids?" Naruto asked/said getting a nod of affirmation from the three of them before he disappeared like he was never there and the time-stasis barrier dropping. They walked for a couple of miles before they were found by Kohona forces and escorted back to Kohona where they were met with an overjoyed Minato since all three of them were back together.

* * *

 **(Temple of Kami: Project Fate Avatar HQ)**

 **Very good job-saving Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha in the past. As such a new avatar has unlocked and you may now play as Naruto Uchiha. Although you have already chosen your avatar do you wish to switch your avatar? If not, please head through the door and select your two companions and then you will be put into a new game.**

Naruto walked through the door on the other side of the avatar room and there were multiple chained people but there were two people that were lifelike and sitting looking bored. One was Haru and the other was Naruko. He walked over to the two of them, "Hey Haru and Naruko wanna be my companions for my first game?" Naruto asked them Naruko nodding excitingly at leaving the temple while Haru only grudgingly agreed since she didn't want him alone with Naruko.

 **Are you done preparing everything? If you are please step to the light and you'll be transported to your new life. Let it be known that you will not meet either Haru or Naruko until you turn six. When you turn six you'll also be able to live in the Namikaze residence. Finally, the day you turn six you'll also meet Naruko and Haru and you'll all live together.**

Naruto nodded and stepped into the light and was followed by Haru and Naruko. The white light that Naruto was now so familiar with surrounding the three before they dissapeared.

* * *

 **A/N: You had no idea how tempted I was to just end the chapter right here and make you guys wait to see what happened. But since I'm a nice guy I'll continue it. Oh and some of you may be wondering now that Obito is still good how will the Kyuubi attack happen. Don't worry I already planned out how it would happen and it introduces a new character (not the one from the bonus) that'll be Obito's replacement in the story. Now back onto the story!**

* * *

 **(Outside Kohona: October 10th)**

In a tent guarded by Kohona's best ANBU, there were 4 people with a red-haired violet-eyed woman laying down on a bed holding onto a man with spiky unkempt blonde hair with sky-blue eyes. This man was Minato Namikaze also known as the Yondiame Hokage and the woman was Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She was holding onto Minato's hand super tightly due to the pain she was feeling at that moment. Minato by some sort of miracle didn't have his hand broken by the pressure Kushina put on it.

"Come on Kushina. I know you can get through this pain," Minato said brushing the hair of out her face. Kushina gave him a bittersweet smile before she screamed again from agonizing pain of childbirth.

"AHHHHHHHH," Kushina said moaning in pain panting.

"You're doing very well Kushina-chan," one of the assistants said. The two assistants were Biwako Sarutobi the wife of the Sandaime Hokage and Taji an ANBU medic-nin. Biwako was wearing a kimono-like dress with a white haori over it and sandals while Taji was wearing the standard medic-nin outfit of a white high-collared outfit and a white hat. Taji had shoulder length brown hair and eyes. While Biwako had long brown hair put in a high ponytail with dark brown eyes. These two were helping Kushina while she was in labor with Naruto.

* * *

 **(One and a half hour later)**

An hour and a half later Naruto was welcomed into the world. He was currently in a light blue blanket next to Kushina. It was just a couple of minutes after Naruto was born that they heard the sounds of fighting outside the tent before they heard the thump of bodies hitting the ground. A couple minutes later a man teleported into the tent in a swirl of void-black feathers. He quickly killed Taji and Biwako using a sword that seemed to suck in all the light from its surroundings. You could almost see the evil smile that he had under his mask-covered face. Minato quickly got over his shock and stood in front of Kushina and Naruto protecting them.

The man seemed amused before his sword vanished and he got under Minato's guard punching him in his gut throwing him to the other side of the tent and grabbing the newborn Naruto before retreating to a corner of the tent. Although it seemed that holding Naruto was slowly burning the man. Minato stood up and looked over to where baby Naruto was. He was forced to make a decision that no person should ever be forced to make. Knowing that Kushina would never forgive him if something happened to Naruto he charged at the man who threw Naruto to the side before grabbing Kushina and teleporting away in a shower of black feathers.

Minato heard a hissing sound and saw there were exploding tags on the blanket. He quickly used his _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ _ **(Flying Thunder God Technique)**_. He went to the nursery in the Namikaze home and put baby Naruto in the crib."I'll be back with your mama real soon Naruto," Minato said smiling at the newborn baby. He used his _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ again to go to the walls of Kohona and saw something that shouldn't be outside of its seal. He saw the Kyuubi no Yoko/Kitsune wrecking the enormous forest surrounding Kohona and saw it was slowly coming towards Kohona. Minato also saw the man who stole Kushina on top of the Kyuubi looking like he was controlling the Kyuubi.

He saw Kushina near one of the Kyuubi's feet and used the _**Hiraishin**_ two times in quick succession to one save Kushina from being stomped on by the Kyuubi and two to go back to the Namikaze home. The last thing he saw before he went back was the Jonin and Chunin of Kohona trying their hardest to slow down the Kyuubi and stop the man also. Minato knew he couldn't risk sealing the Kyuubi in Kushina again since she was too weak to survive the seal. His heart turned stone cold when he realized to save the village he would have to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto. He told Kushina of his plan and she begged him to find another solution but they both knew that was the only way to save the village.

Minato grabbed Kushina and Naruto and used the _**Hiraishin**_ to teleport the three of them to a clearing where an altar was. They placed Naruto on the altar and then Minato went to get the Kyuubi in the clearing and make the masked man retreat while Kushina was tasked with drawing the seal to hold the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. It took 45 minutes to draw the seal and then another hour and 15 minutes to get the masked man far away from the clearing where he couldn't interfere and get the Kyuubi into the clearing. Minato went through the hand seals Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, and then he clapped his hands. " _ **Shiki Fujin! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)** ,_" Minato yelled before the spectral image of the Shinigami appeared.

The Shinigami saw Naruto and knew that this had to be done but he made it so that Naruto, when he gained the summoning contract with him, could choose to release the seal and get yin half of Kurama's chakra but he couldn't revive the Yondaime. Instead, the soul of the Yondaime would be absorbed into the seal so instead of only having a limited time with the chakra in the seal he could be in there forever just not resurrected.

The Kyuubi knew it was gonna be sealed so it tried to stab it's host so it wouldn't but was stopped by Minato and Kushina jumping in front of the Kyuubi's claw. A couple seconds later the bodies of both Minato and Kushina disappeared and while Kushina's soul went to the pure world the soul of Minato along with the yin half of Kurama's chakra were sealed inside the Shinigami's stomach stuck fighting each other forever.

Naruto wouldn't be found for another 2 hours all the time crying for someone to come find him. The only reason he didn't starve to death is because his dormant body/chakra bloodline was converting chakra from his body to nutrients so his body could survive. He was found by his Jiji who he was surprised to see looked so much younger with only a couple of stray gray hairs. If he had to guess he would say that his Jiji was in his early forties right now. Hiruzen was wearing his shinobi battle outfit consisting of a black jumpsuit with a mesh bodysuit under the jumpsuit. He had had dark brown eyes that were hidden a bit by the armored hood he was wearing. He also wore a green gauntlet that covered most of his right arm and a Kohona forehead protector above the armored hood with two long straps that fell to his sandals tying it.

Hiruzen gently picked up Naruto and rocked him back and forth slowly making Naruto slowly fall asleep. His face fell when he saw the _**Hakke no Fuin Shiki**_ otherwise know as the _**Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**_ that was used by the Uzumaki to seal an enemy inside themselves. He knew when he saw that seal that Kushina and Minato had sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside their newborn baby. His smile returned to his face when he saw the asleep Naruto grab his finger. He decided to go and summon Jiraiya and Tsunade later since he needed their opinion on what to do with Naruto. For now, he would let Naruto sleep in his office since he didn't trust anywhere else especially with Naruto now being a jinchuuriki.

* * *

 **(Time Skip: Thirty Minutes Later: Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen put Naruto in a crib that he had his ANBU put in his office. He quickly flashed through the hand seals for the _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)**_ and summoned two messenger monkeys. He quickly wrote two letters one to Jiraiya and the other to Tsunade. He then gave the letter addressed to Jiraiya to the first monkey and the letter addressed to Tsunade to the second before they both left to go find their respective people. Hiruzen sits in his seat and draws a long puff from his pipe before he said something that would later become his signature catchphrase.

"I'm getting too old for this shit...," Hiruzen said shaking his head. He sat on the couch in the room that was next to the crib and started playing a bit with Naruto. He snapped his fingers and his four ANBU guards appeared in front of him. The four ANBU were wearing the standard ANBU outfit which was a black outfit underneath a gray flak jacket, metal guards covering their arms and gloves underneath the guards, black shinobi sandals, three silver ninja pouches carrying shuriken on their back waist, and a spiral tattoo on their shoulder. In addition to this, the four of them wore black cloaks with a gold lining. They also wore white masks with animal features painted on them with a tanto strapped to their back.

The first wore a cat mask, the second a dog mask, the third a crow mask, and finally the last wore a turtle mask. **(A/N: Guess who the four ANBU are)**

"Summon the civilian council and the shinobi council. We have to find out what will happen to Naruto-kun from now on," The four ANBU only nodded before seemingly disappearing. He picked Naruto up before putting him in a light blue blanket with a light blue blanket with gold linings. He played with Naruto with for around thirty minutes before his ANBU guards came back.

"The council has been summoned and is now gathered waiting in the meeting room for you Hokage-sama," The crow-masked ANBU said. Hiruzen nodded before walking to the council room and sitting down in the head of the table. The table was a round oak table with the clan heads of Kohona who made up the shinobi council sitting on the left side of the table and the civilian council that was made of wealthy merchants, the three elders, and the civilian representatives.

The clan heads that were currently there were Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inukuza, Shibi Aburame, Fugaku Uchiha, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka with the Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze seats in the council all absent. "Now that we are all gathered here I have something important to discuss concerning the Kyuubi attack on Kohona a few hours ago," Hiruzen said starting the meeting. Before he could say something else Tsume Inuzuka raised her hand and while the Hokage was miffed he was interrupted he nodded allowing her to speak.

"If I may ask who are the parents of the baby you are holding Hokage-sama?" she said looking at the child with interest. "You just did and I was getting to that. This child is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze with his parents being Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," the clan heads gasped looking at the child knowing what that with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him his life wouldn't be good. It got even worse when the civilian council started yelling to kill the boy so that demon wouldn't take over or that they should kill the demon.

" **Silence!** " Hiruzen's voice yelled blasting the room with KI so potent only the ANBU guarding the room along with Hiruzen and the clan heads were able to stay conscious. They saw the entire civilian side pass out and saw some of them with expressions of fear when they went unconscious.

"Now that the filth is out of the way I was hoping that all of you could keep an eye out for Naruto-kun. I know that the civilian council will start to spread rumors about little Naruto-kun here and I won't be able to always protect him since I know have to come out of retirement to fulfill my duties as Hokage again," Hiruzen asked. The clan heads all nodded except for Fugaku who looked at naruto with indifference.

Hiashi rose his hand and Hiruzen nodded allowing him to speak. "If I may ask will you let my clan adopt this boy? He will be treated below than trash for what he has sealed inside of him even though it wasn't his fault," Hiashi said making the clan heads turn at him. Tsume along with all the other clan heads offered to adopt them into their clan thought he caught the glint

"If I may ask will you let my clan adopt this boy? He will be treated below than trash for what he has sealed inside of him even though it wasn't his fault," Hiashi said making the clan heads turn at him. Tsume along with all the other clan heads offered to adopt them into their clan thought he caught the glint in Fugaku's eye at the prospect of the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in his clan.

"I'm afraid I can't let anyone adopt him since it would shift the balance of power to lean more to a specific clan," The clan heads nodded their head in understanding although they were sad since they seemed to genuinely care for the boy. "If you would like I'll allow you all to hold little Naruto-kun," the clan heads seemed to brighten up a little and they all played with little Naruto before letting another hold him.

"Now let me remind you that Naruto's heritage is an SS-class secret with him being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi an S-class secret both of which will land you in T&I and then executed," Hiruzen said with steel in his voice looking at all the heads. "Very well this council is dismissed," Hiruzen said standing up and picking up Naruto.

 _ **"Hai Hokage-sama,"**_ the clan heads said unison before they left followed by the Hokage who went to his office. Later that night, Naruto was transitioned to an orphanage run by an old friend of Hiruzen who he knew wouldn't blame the boy for being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. At midnight that same night golden symbols that resembled runes and seals started being drawn on baby Naruto with ink and when they were done the seals and symbols disappeared like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

 **Phew! That was such a long chapter. Hopefully, it was a good one and sorry that I spent so long on a singular chapter rather than multiple short ones. I hope this chapter was decent enough to satisfy your tastes. I should be able to write a bit faster now that my exams are done for school.**

 **I should be able to write a bit faster now that my exams are done for school. Also, I want to ask do you want me to do shorter chapters that will result in more for you to read or larger chapters that will probably be two or three chapters combined. Tell me in a review.**

 **If you are wondering who will be in the harem yet I have decided on five already with the maximum number of girls being twelve since I don't want it to be too small or too large. The girls that are already in the harem are**

 **FemKyuubi**

 **FemHaku (Still pretty sure Haku was a girl no matter what the anime or manga says!)**

 **Naruko**

 **Haru**

 **Hinata**

 **Chapter One Word Count: 14,486**

 **That is all I wanted to say and that'll be LifeReaper signing out!**

 _ ***LifeReaper has gone offline***_


	2. Chapter Two: First Life

**Hey guys LifeReaper here back with another chapter of Naruto: Legends Never Die. I really want to thank Lord Redmoon for writing his review! It really helped me. I have decided on a couple more girls for the harem. Without further ado let's get into our chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does! If I did I Naruto would have the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan!**

 **Read and review please! Lets try and get to 25 reviews by next chapter please!**

* * *

Normal Speech":"Sasuke-teme!"

' _Inner Thoughts/Flashb_ _ack': I wonder why Hinata fainted,'_

 _"Inward Speaking/Whispering":"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"_

 **Higher Being/Bijuu Speaking/Writing":"Puny human!"**

 **" _Entities Inward Speaking/Whispering/Loud and Multiple Voices":"Um..."_**

 ** _'Entities/Bijuu Thoughts:' How much power does he have?! '_**

 ** _"Jutsu!/Techniques":"Rasengan!"_**

* * *

 **(One Week Later: Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen sighed as he looked out towards the Hokage Monument."Hello Jiraiya-kun," the old Hokage said looking towards the window where Jiraiya was.

"Hey, Sarutobi-sensei. Why'd you call me back?" Jiraiya asked noting that his student wasn't in the chair and instead Hiruzen was wearing the Hokage hat and robes. "I'm sure you've heard the news surrounding Minato's death?" Hiruzen asked his face hardening.

"I'm sure you've heard the news surrounding Minato's death?" Hiruzen asked his face hardening. Jiraiya nodded slowly clearly saddened at the loss of his favorite student.

"I called you in for a different reason, Minato had a son that became the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki when Kushina and Minato died," Hiruzen said going to a corner of the room where a crib was. He slowly picked up a blonde haired baby with blue eyes and faint whisker marks bundled in the black with gold lining blanket.

Jiraiya's eyes widened when he saw Naruto. His throat tightened and he asked,"May I know his name?"Jiraiya's throat tightened as he asked.

"His name is Naruto Jiraiya-kun," Hiruzen said."This makes you his godfather," Hiruzen said after Jiraiya got over the shock of Minato's kid being named after the protagonist of his book.

"I was wondering if you could take care of Naruto possibly. With the rumor that Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi the villagers will see him as the fox reincarnated and not the jailer," Hiruzen said his voice getting laced with KI at the end. The two men talked for about 4 hours before we see Jiraiya nod and leave through the window and Hiruzen slump in his chair a bit clearly distraught that things didn't go the way he planned. He played with Naruto for a few hours before one of his personal ANBU went took Naruto from him and escorted him back to the orphanage where he was cared for by Hiruzen's old friend.

 **(2 years and 51 weeks later; Naruto Age: 3)**

 _'Today was a special day'_ Naruto thought as he was walking through the back alleys of Kohona dodging the glares of malice and hate from the villagers. Even though Naruto had never done anything the villagers still hated him calling him 'demon'. Unknown to him and 8 other creatures today was a very special day. Naruto shivered when a cold breeze passed by his unclothed upper body.

Still, Naruto was sad for one specific reason. The old lady that used to run the orphanage had died earlier that year and the new woman that ran the orphanage kicked him out stating that she didn't want a 'demon' in _her_ orphanage. He had been wandering the streets for the last 6 months scrounging scraps from the trash along with other things like old scrolls from the various clans of Kohona, various tools that ninja threw away, and various other things.

 _'Time to go look into another dumpster for whatever it is I can use'_ Naruto thought before opening the dumpster he was in front of. His eyes looked across back and forth until his eyes landed on a semi-large brown box. There also seemed to be an animal on top of it. He quickly got the animal and set it down next to him and took out the brown box. He looked at who it was addressed to.

"Nar-r-uto U-zumaki. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said sounding the word out before saying it all together.

 _'Hey, that's my name! But why is the package in here? It's almost like someone knew I was gonna... be.. here,'_ Naruto thought while quickly looking around and after careful inspection, he saw that no one was following him. He breathed out in relief thinking that he had been found out. He took out a pocket knife that he had found in one of the dumpsters and opened the package. In there was a white shirt with an orange swirl on the front and some black cargo pants with holsters for what looked like shuriken and kunai. There was also an orange hoodie that seemed to be flashing through colors and giving off a glow. Finally, there was a white haori that made Naruto happy even though he didn't know why along with a crimson scarf that had seals on it not that Naruto could see them.

He quickly changed into the new clothes making sure to put the haori under the orange hoodie and then zipping up the hoodie. He then looked over to where the animal he put down was and saw that it was a baby fox but the strange thing about it was that it had nine tails behind it. It seemed to be shivering and while Naruto had only seen malice and hate he couldn't leave the baby fox to die.

So Naruto picked up the fox and put it under his hoodie. He then started walking around until he got to a training ground where Naruto had stored everything he got going from clan techniques to notes about was in front of a huge forest. He walked right into the forest bypassing all the ninja who were guarding the forest against intruders. He looked around and he knew he would feel at home here. The first thing Naruto did when he went into the forest was he started to look for a place to settle for the night.

Later that night there was a gigantic flare of chakra that almost suffocated the entire village before disappearing. That night there was an astral projection of the head of a raccoon, cat, turtle, an ape, horse, slug, beetle, bull, and lastly a fox. The only ones who saw the heads were Naruto and his fox friend along with 9 other animals before Naruto passed out from an excruciating pain. Unknown to everybody except one certain god of the foxes and one teen they supercharged Naruto's dormant body bloodline to make his body stronger, faster, and better.

 **(Nine Months Later)**

Naruto was walking around Training Ground 44 which he later found out was called the Forest of Death when his fox friend who he had named Hikari came up to him yipping meaning that someone was coming. He quickly stuffed her into his jacket and got everything from his hideout which was surprisingly a lot for an orphan. He had put it all into his haori's pocket dimension seal which he had discovered after he tried to hide something and it disappeared. He then hid the signs that there was a hideout by using a tarp he had found in the dumpster one day. He then started to pet Hikari while sitting on a riverbank near his home. While he was waiting for the ninja to find him his other animal friends consisting of a racoon, kitten, a small turtle, a baby ape, a colt **(Baby Horse)** , a slug that didn't bother Naruto and rested on his head, a beetle, a bull which Naruto got on, and finally a wolf pup that had silver fur and gold eyes. They slowly closed their eyes until they appeared as kanji on Naruto's hoodie.

This had freaked out Naruto when he first met the animals thinking they had died before they appeared again in front of him. The kanji for the animals appeared on his stomach next to a symbol that represented a spiral with markings on the outside of it. The animals fully appeared as kanji on his stomach right before the ANBU closed in on his position. Five ANBU dropped in front of him all wearing the standard ANBU outfit and their customized masks which were a cat, dog, turtle, and crow, and a weasel. You couldn't tell because their masks didn't allow their faces to be shown but they all had surprised looks and shocked faces too. The surprise that the chakra signature they had been tracking was a three almost four-year-old Naruto and shock that he wasn't in the orphanage where they heard he was staying at.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you? Why are you here? Aren't supposed to be in the orphanage?" The first cat masked ANBU asked worriedly.

"Hey, Neko-neechan. Yeah, it's me! And this is where have I've been living for the past..." He looked at his fox friend before she raised all nine of her tails and then went back to sleep "nine months," Naruto said finishing relaxing now that he had seen the ninja he'd been found by. They, after all, had been his protectors when he was in the orphanage.

"As for why I'm living here I got kicked out after Atsuko-baachan died and that meanie Akuhei-teme kicked me out the orphanage," He said with a frown. "Why are you asking? Did something happen?" Naruto asked with childlike curiousness.

The five ANBU looked at their comrades unsure of what do this in this situation. Luckily the turtle ANBU seemed to have a plan. The ANBU wearing the turtle mask walked up and crouched down in front of Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun can I ask you to come with us? We need some help reporting about something concerning you to Hokage-sama," the ANBU said waiting for Naruto to make a reply. Naruto seemed to be thinking about it while smiling at random intervals. Unknown to all except him Hikari was tickling him with her tails.

"Ok, I'll come with you to visit Hokage-jiji! I haven't seen him since I was like two and a half. And when I went to visit him the Secretary always said he was out," Naruto said slightly sad that he hadn't seen his jiji in such a long time and happy that he would be able to see him after such a long time. He made sure Hikari was securely within his hoodie before grabbing onto the ANBU.

The turtle masked ANBU looked at her comrades and nodded before they all disappeared in a **_Shunshin_** leaving the clearing without a trace that the six of them had ever been there.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

The five ANBU and a young Naruto Uzumaki had _**Shunshin**_ 'ed into the Hokage's Office. All five ANBU bowed in front of Hiruzen even though he wasn't looking at Naruto was about to go ahead and say something to break the silence but stopped when he saw the weasel ANBU put a finger on his mask signifying for him to be quiet for now. The ANBU then stepped forward and cleared his throat to tell the Hokage they were there with him. The six of them saw Hiruzen scramble trying to hide something before clearing his throat and turning to them while putting away what seemed to be a small orange book. You could feel the **KI** coming off the turtle and cat masked ANBU's. The three-year-old Naruto was oblivious to this sensation and just happy that he could see his jiji again.

"Hey, Jiji!" the obviously excited Naruto said launching himself at the Hokage surprising him at Naruto being with his ANBU. They were both stopped from the surprise reunion by the weasel masked ANBU clearing his throat again. "Hokage-sama, we've come to report about the chakra signature that the Training Ground 44 guards have reported," the ANBU said before continuing "when Inu, Neko, Kame, Karasu and I closed we came onto the sight of Naruto Uzumaki with his feet in the river near to where he was sitting," he said before continuing "we questioned why he was there since as you know from Tokubetsu Jonin Anko Mitarashi who so lovingly call it the _Forest of Death_ that it's a very dangerous place," he said before stopping to breathe in.

The ANBU then continued "Naruto-k-san then said he was in the Forest of Death because he had been kicked out from the orphanage after Atsuko-san may she rest in peace died and Akuhie-san kicked him out," the ANBU seemed to be really mad balling his fists and drawing a little bit of blood before calming himself down"Kame then asked how long he had been in the Forest of Death to which he thought about for a moment and looked down into his hoodie for a second and then replied," at tis moment the ANBU wearing the crow mask walked up and put his hand on the ANBU who was speaking and nodded to which the other ANBU nodded back before stepping back.

"As Itachi-taichou was about to say Naruto-san looked into his hoodie before saying he had been in the Forest of Death for nine months," Karasu said before stepping back and bowing. You could feel the immense and powerful **KI** coming off of the old man before he was tapped on the shoulder by Naruto who had a look of sadness on his face. "Did I do something wrong Jiji? You look really mad," Naruto said looking sad that he could've possibly made his grandfather figure mad.

The Hokage's face immediately lightened when he heard Naruto's voice. He shook his head signifying that Naruto didn't do anything. "You haven't done anything Naruto-kun. It's just," at this Hiruzen just shook his head "Never mind Naruto-kun I'm just glad to see you again," Hiruzen finished giving Naruto a tight hug.

Naruto hugged the Sandaime Hokage back and you could hear Kame and Neko saying "Awwwwwwwwwww~,".

"I'm happy that I can see you again too Jiji! I wanted to see you again before but whenever I came your secretary said you were always out so I didn't visit," Naruto said. He looked down as he said this but when the Sandaime heard this he got pissed and not oh you ate the last pizza slice pissed I mean **pissed**. This would make even a shinobi who fought in the Third Great Shinobi War soil his pants and call for his mommy. After this, a lot of talking happened with some topics being whether he wanted to live in the orphanage or his own apartment and just the Hokage and Naruto catching up on things.

* * *

 **(Temple of Kami: Project Fate Avatar's HQ)**

Here in the Temple of Kami, we find a 13-year-old male typing on a laptop while sitting on the bed Naruto had found himself on when he woke up. The teen had tan skin, spiky black hair, brown eyes and wore a white cloak with six magmata burned into his chest and a necklace with six jade magmata overlapping the ones burned on his chest. He also wore shaggy brown pants and a white skin-tight shirt and had a shakujo strapped onto his back. He was typing furiously onto the computer the clicking of his fingers on the keyboard resonating around the room. Nothing seemed to break the teens' concentration as shown when a bright flash appeared in the room and out stepped Kami herself. She looked around until her eyes found the teen. She walked towards him her heels clicking on the tile floor until she stopped in front of him. She waited for five minutes until she got annoyed which you could tell since her eye was twitching. After another five minutes, she got pissed and channeled the natural energy in the air and tried to hit the teen to which he dodged but he now acknowledged Kami.

"Yes?" the teen said in a bored tone not even bothering to look at her.

"You need to get off that laptop of yours and do something,"Kami said annoyed at the teen but not doing anything. "I still don't know why you're so scared of a couple of children, a few teenagers, and maybe one or two adults," she says. "Finally even if they do scare you shouldn't you be able to handle them with your )( #$',"Kami said raising an eyebrow thinking that he didn't have them.

"You're doubting my skills? That's very unwise of you but ok I'll have to show you that I do actually have )( #$'," the teen said before going to get a notepad from the desk. He then took out a page wrote something on it before sticking it to his laptop screen and typing again. After a few seconds, Kami was drenched from head to toe and was wearing nothing but a towel that came to just below her ass and barely hid her giant bust. He smiled while the goddess blushed and summoned something to cover herself.

"Never doubt my skills again," he said before typing again. After a few minutes, he paused and set aside the laptop.

Kami spoke again"Still to be scared of children and teenagers," this time the mysterious teen cracked a smile and laughed before talking. "You'd be scared of them too if they could get to you like they can me," he said. "After all, you're one of the leading people in this *$#$ #," he said. "You know I always wanted to do something like this and now that I can because of this *$#$ #," he said laying down with a smile.

Kami just shook her head before starting to walk away before the teen spoke again."One last thing before you leave Kami- ** _chan_**. Should {Fate Avatar} be )%$! into {%# } ability?" he asked seriously.

Kami stopped before nodding."If what's happening is gonna happen he's gonna need all the help he can get," she said vaguely before saying one last thing."Don't spend too much time on the laptop !%($-sama or should I call you by what you gave me when you first introduced your plan X!$*#$- ** _kun_** ," she said in a flirty tone."My chambers are always open to you if you need me!" she said before flashing away.

The teen smiled before starting to type again and then he suddenly stopped and put it to the side and finished what he was doing before conjuring a bag and closing the laptop before putting it into the bag and closing the bag. He went over to the closet and got everything in there before closing the closet and walking over to the desk. He designed several bloodlines which seemingly he had an infinite amount of ideas for before stopping once he made his 7th. He got everything from the desk before writing something on the bed and leaving a note for Kami to read. He gave the room one last look around before he walked out the door closing it behind him and walking down the hallway and descending down the stairs into the Avatar Selection Room. He went to the tree and put his hand on it before going to the locked up avatars and touching each one of them. After exactly 7 seconds the demonic looking chains holding down the locked avatars started shattering and 50 seconds later they all broke and the avatars all gained color and started walking in place. He looked at each one of them before going to the throne situated right above the gate and selecting the avatar sitting on the throne. He then merged it with every other avatar even the ones Naruto had chosen.

The teen waited and waited and waited until he heard _it_ his favorite sound in the world.

 _'Ping!'_

The teenager smirked when the gold screen loaded up and he saw it.

 **Statistics**

 **Name: X$*#$** **Ō% % *** **Age: {Corrupted}**

 **Level: 0 Next Level: [00.00%] [0/250 XP]**

 **Class: The Gamer, !%($, Seraph**

 **Current Title: None**

 **Job: None**

 **Race: {Corrupted}**

 **Alignment: {Corrupted}**

 **Affiliation: {Corrupted}**

 **Health: 500/500 Health Point Regeneration: 10 HP Regen per sec {600 HP Regen per Min}**

 **Chakra: 500/500 {Mana: 300/300} Chakra/Mana Point Regeneration: 10/7.5 CP/MP Regen per sec {600/450 CP/MP Regen per Min}**

 **Stamina: 9000/9000 Stamina Regeneration: 25 SP Regen per sec {1500 SP Regen per Min}**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Vitality: ? (25)**

 **Dexterity: ?**

 **Intelligence: ? (25)**

 **Wisdom: ? (25)**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Charisma: ? (30)**

 **Perception: ?**

 **Stat Points: {Corrupted}**

 **Perk Points: 9**

 **Status: ? (Can Fly, ?, ?, ?), ? (?, ?, ?), Sensor Type (Can sense Chakra/Mana/Energy, 75% XP to [Area Sense] skill, 150% to [Chakra Sense] skill), Ō% % * Clan Member (Have [Byakugan] Dojutsu skill, Can awaken [Tenseigan] Dojutsu skill, Can awaken {Rinne Sharingan} Dojutsu skill, have predecessor/access to [Shikotsumyaku] body bloodline skill, Can awaken {Rinnegan} after manifesting the [Sharingan] and [Mangekyo Sharingan] Dojutsu skill, Can awaken {Mokuton} Chakra Nature), Helix's Incarnate (3 to Charisma, 25% more XP when crafting, 65% chance of crafting {Legendary} class items weapons), Transmigration of Hagomoro** **Ōtsutsuki (Allows Access to memories of Hagomoro, 75% more XP to [Bloodline] skills, Staggering Affinity for [Fire, [Wind, [Lightning, [Earth, [Water, [Yin, [Yang, and {Yin-Yang}, 150% Bonus XP when training using {Chakra}, {Corrupted}),** **{Corrupted Statuses x4}, ? (25 Vitality, 15 Intelligence, 250 Health 250 Chakra 150 Mana per level)**

 **X!$*#$** **Ō% % * is a 13-year-old male who by some unknown force was able to make a *$#$ # to play with. When he realized what he had done he got to work making it better. He is now going to enter the {Corrupted} and realize his full potential. Destiny awaits!**

 **Perks: {Corrupted}**

 **Money: 50000 Ryo/35000 Yen/7500$/{Corrupted}**

 **Equipment:-**

 **Oathkeeper's Cloak of The Cataclysm -**

 **Voidsteel Pants of The Divine -**

 **White Tee -**

 **Jade Magmata Necklace-**

 **Shakujo of The Six Paths -**

 **Extinction, The Blade of The End -**

 **Titanium Daggers of Apocolypse -**

 **Endstone Trench Knives -**

 **Silver Desert Eagle [** **.50 Caliber Bullets] -**

 **Steel .44 Magnum [** **.357 Magnum Bullets] -**

 **Gold Plated Colt M1911 [** **.45 ACP Bullets]**

 **Gamer Skills: -**

 **The Body of the Eternal Gamer [Passive] Lv. Max -**

 **The Mind of the Eternal Gamer [Passive] Lv. Max -**

 **The Soul/Spirit of the Divine Gamer {Passive} Lv. Max -**

 **Reputation: -**

 **{Corrupted}**

 **Quirks: -**

 **Unpredictable {Permanent}**

 **{Corrupted}**

 **{Corrupted}**

 **Flaws: -**

 **{Corrupted}**

 **{Corrupted}**

The teen saw the bar next to most of his gear. He out of curiosity touched the bar on his cloak which was called **Oathkeeper's Cloak of The Cataclysm** and a gold box appeared in front of the menu.

 **Oathkeeper's Cloak of The Cataclysm DUR 999/999 DEF: 9000**

 **{Legendary} Class Item**

 **\- This was gifted to X!$*#$ by Mamoru an Oathkeeper who's dimension died. His last words were asking X!$*#$ to help find peace in the world.**

 **\- This Cloak infused with Mamoru's spirit automatically repairs itself when damaged and will act on its own to protect its wielder no matter the cost.**

 **\- Self-Repairing, Soul-Bound, Protection Modifier 250% Defense, Gives Title 'Peace-Seeker' when worn for the first time.**

 **\- Draws In Nature Chakra/Energy and adds it to the wielder's reserve of choice either being Chakra/Mana/LM/DM/etc.**

 **\- Cloak Has Multiple Seals Engraved Into The Fabric Including Storage, Chakra/Mana Storage, Durability, Gravity, And Limiter Seals.**

 **\- When Paired With Jade Magmata Necklace All Skills gain 25% more XP and are twice as powerful.**

 **\- Sell Cost: ...N/A Not Sellable.**

The teen smiled as he remembered Mamoru and how he had been happy there was an organization the Oathkeeper's who swore an oath to find peace for their world or die trying in the process for their cause. He smiled sadly at the memory of Mamoru but shook his head clear of those thoughts. He closed the golden box and then looked at the menu before closing it by touching the **X** in the corner. He tightened the straps on his bag before heading through the gate. When he walked through the gate another screen popped up.

 **Would you like to choose a certain point in time to land?**

He thought for a couple minutes before he put in a time.

 **October 10thFour Years After The Attack Of The Kyuubi no Kitsune**

His being was enveloped into the shadows before he found himself falling from the sky above Kohona. He looked around before flipping himself upright and then he felt himself shrinking but didn't pay attention to it. With the way he was falling, he'd end up landing in ...Kami really loves me, doesn't she?... Naruto's apartment. He channeled chakra into his eyes and then layered it with mana noting a drop in each energy source and he heard a _'ping!'_ and looked in front of him at the box that popped up.

 **Due to channeling chakra into your eyes and then layering with your potent mana a new skill has been created! Crystal Sight [Active] Lv. 1 skill has been created!**

 **Crystal Sight [Active] Lv. 1 [00.00%]**

 **By channeling chakra into your eyes which enhance your eyesight to 4x that of a normal human being and then layering it with mana it multiplies your already good eyesight making everything better by 4x making your eyesight 16x better than a human. 16x the sight of human lets you see everything in a crystal clear state letting you the tiniest things or very far away 50 miles (80 km) away. This skill can be upgraded through unknown means.**

 **Cost - 15 CP per 15 sec 30 MP per 15 sec**

He saw the Hokage along with some ANBU closing on where he was falling and civilians shinobi were pointing at him. He quickly started going through hand signs.

" ** _Futon: Kaze Fujo no Jutsu(Wind Release/Style: Wind Levitation Technique)_**!" He yelled out before puffing out his chest and blowing hard. A burst of wind flew out of his mouth slowing his descent down to Kohona. A box appeared in front of him.

 **You have made a new Jutsu! _F_ _ū_ _ton: Kaze Fujo_ [Active] Lv. 1 skill has been created!**

 _ **F**_ ** _ū_** _ **ton: Kaze Fujo no Jutsu**_ **[Active] Lv. 1 [00.00%]**

 **By controlling the wind currents, the user is able to force the wind beneath an object in order to make it levitate or if falling slow an object's descent. The effectiveness of this jutsu is very much dependent upon the weight of the object in question, so larger objects will take more chakra and time to lift, while lighter objects can be quickly lifted and with less chakra. Additionally, since this jutsu works by surrounding the object in question with non-lethal wind chakra since there's less air higher it takes more chakra to lift it up higher. This works in reverse when slowing an object's descent since you're just trying to make more wind resistance. This can also be used to throw objects to cause damage or cause damage itself.**

 **Cost - 1 CP per pound lifted per min (.5 CP per pound of object to slow descent per min)**

 **Attack: 1.25-(Strength[Intelligence*Wisdom*.25])**

 **Hand Signs: Horse Ram Monkey Hare Bird**

 **Rank: C**

 **Due to creating a Wind Release/Style jutsu you have developed a [Wind Affinity] (Passive) Lv. 1**

 **Wind Affinity [Passive] Lv. 1**

 **The Wind Affinity is a rare affinity among the shinobi of the Elemental Countries with it being more common in Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country). This is a very difficult element to master due to the nature of wind. Wind Release-based techniques are mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well.**

 **Strong Against: Lightning**

 **Weak Against: Fire**

 **\- Passively decreases the cost of Fūton jutsu by 2.5%**

 **\- Passively increases the damage of Fūton jutsu by 2.5%**

He looked around as he was about 75 meters from the ground. He saw Naruto jumping up and down and sighed and reinforced himself with all his chakra before hitting the ground.

 **-475 HP!**

 **Chest Crippled!**

 **Legs Crippled!**

 **Arms Crippled!**

 **Head Crippled!**

 **Hands and Feet Crippled!**

 **Multiple Internal Organs Destroyed!**

 **[Bleeding] 'Status' has been applied due to your body losing blood from injuries and cuts! -10 HP per sec!**

 **Due to hitting the ground at 75 mph speeds you've been knocked out! Night Night!**

With this, the mysterious teen passed out.

* * *

 **(Crash Scene)**

Naruto looked at the 15-meter hole the kid who fell from the sky made and brought Hikari out of his hoodie." Is the kid who fell from the sky alive or dead Hikari?" he asked concerned. Hikari's face scrunched up before she got close to the ground smelling the male's scent. She yipped and nodded which Naruto vaguely understood was yeah but barely. Naruto nodded before sending chakra to the pocket dimension seal on his haori and out popped out a hammer, a bunch of rope, and chakra infused wood cylinders. He quickly got to work making a fully functioning rope ladder which he tested before sticking tying each side of the rope ladder to a cylinder. "Stay up here and if Hokage-jiji or ANBU come stop them from coming down until I'm back," Naruto said to Hikari to which he received a nod from her.

Naruto descended down the rope ladder and after he reached the end he jumped down and landed about 3 meters from the bottom of the hole. He looked at the kid who looked to be around his age if a little bit older than him. He seemed to be badly hurt and his tee was torn to shreds so with the limited medical knowledge he had he tore parts of the tee and used them to tie around the parts that were the most hurt. He brought out the first-aid kit from his haori and started patching up the kid. It did nothing to help the bones sticking out from his stomach and would only hold off the internal bleeding but it was better than nothing. He got the kid on his back and using the little chakra he had unlocked he channeled it to his feet and jumped. He barely jumped the 3 meter to the rope ladder but luckily he caught a hold of the ladder and started climbing up slowly as to not harm the kid anymore.

* * *

 **(At the top of the hole)**

The Hokage and his ANBU arrived at the hole where the figure from the sky made and the Hokage wasted no time in giving orders."Surround the perimeter and don't let anyone in unless it's Shikaku, Kakashi, Ionichi, or fellow ANBU! Go!" he barked before going to the hole. The ANBU nodded and ran off. As soon as he got within 5 feet of the hole he was pushed back a couple of feet and felt a pain in his stomach. He looked around to find what attacked him and saw it in front of him. A nine-tailed fox was growling at him and barking. The fox seemed to be ..guarding the hole? Hiruzen was immediately on his guard. The only nine-tailed fox was sealed into Naruto and about 100 times bigger than this three-foot tall fox. The fox didn't seem hostile but it was baring its canines at Hiruzen. Three figures dropped behind him and went to his sides. Hiruzen identified them as Kakashi, Shikaku, and Ionichi. The three got on their guard when they saw the fox.

For all, they knew the Kyuubi could've escaped its seal and this was it in its miniature form. Just as it seemed that things were gonna get ugly they saw a mop of spiky blonde hair at the top of the hole and out stepped a figure with a white haori. The 4 shinobi all stopped for a second and thought the same thing.

 _Minato?_

They blinked and saw that it wasn't Minato but instead Naruto. He slid something off his back gently before putting it on the ground. He whistled and the fox which they now identified as a she looked at each of them before running towards Naruto. They ran thinking it was gonna attack him but stopped when it disappeared into his haori which was covered by an orange hoodie. He ran to the Hokage and dragged him towards the figure. Upon closer inspection by Hiruzen after he snapped out of the fact that he had mistaken Naruto as Minato and that Naruto had a nine-tailed fox for a pet he realized it was a 4-year-old boy. There were bandages wrapped around his arms and chest especially around the ribs area and he realized that those were his ribs sticking out of his stomach.

"You need to help him Jiji! He's badly hurt and I tried to fix him as much as I could but I didn't know what to do! And.. And ..And," Naruto said tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Naruto didn't know why but he felt a strong connection to the boy the moment he saw him.

"Calm down Naruto-kun and thank you for help in but we'll need to move him," Hiruzen said before calling over a squad of ANBU that arrived and came to him for orders. "Start the process of getting him healed and when he's safe to travel as fast as you can to ER," Hiruzen said before looking over at Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto-kun he'll be fine. I'm going to have to ask you to leave though we don't know if he brought anything that could hurt people with him," Hiruzen said before leaving to go check on the boy. In reality, the boy probably had a .01% chance at living and even then he would be crippled for life but he would do his best for Naruto. He looked on in amazement as the boy's wounds were healing themselves but the boy was still bleeding a lot. They rushed the boy to the hospital as fast as they could in the boy's condition.

* * *

 **(Kohona Hospital: Emergency Healing Ward: Emergency Room) (Three days Later)**

The mysterious teen opened his eyes and looked at the box in front of his eyes.

 **You have slept in a bed. Health, Chakra, Stamina, and Mana have been 75% restored. All parts of the body have been restored to working condition.**

 **Congratulations you have leveled up! You will gain 5 stat points up until level 5 when you will receive 6 points and so on adding a point every 5 levels.**

"Status," he said his voice hoarse due to a lack of water.

 **Statistics**

 **Name: X!$*#$** **Ō% % *** **Age: 4**

 **Level: 1 Next Level: [00.00%] [0/10000 XP]**

 **Class: The Gamer, !%($, Seraph,**

 **Current Title: None**

 **Job: None**

 **Rank: None**

 **Race: Human**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Affiliation: {Corrupted}**

 **Health: 1500/1500 Health Point Regeneration: 37.5 HP Regen per sec {2250 HP Regen per Min}**

 **Chakra: 1500/1500 {Mana: 1200/1200} Chakra/Mana Point Regeneration: 55/52.5 CP/MP Regen per sec {3300/3150 CP/MP Regen per Min}**

 **Stamina: 16500/16500 Stamina Regeneration: 100 SP Regen per sec {6000 SP Regen per Min}**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Vitality: 5 (25) = 30**

 **Dexterity: 5**

 **Intelligence: 5 (25) = 30**

 **Wisdom: 5 (25) = 30**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Charisma: 5 (30) = 35**

 **Perception: 5**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **Perk Points: 9**

 **Status: Seraph (Can Fly, At LV. 5 Access to LM is given, Can Use Holy Energy, Powerful Life Force, Ethereal Angel Title Given, ?, ?, ?), ? (?, ?, ?), Sensor Type (Can sense Chakra/Mana/Energy, 75% XP to [Area Sense] skill, 150% to [Chakra Sense] skill), Ō% % * Clan Member (Have [Byakugan] Dojutsu skill, Can awaken {Tenseigan} Dojutsu skill, Can awaken {Rinne Sharingan} Dojutsu skill, have predecessor/access to g[Shikotsumyaku] body bloodline skill, Can awaken {Rinnegan} after manifesting the [Sharingan] and [Mangekyo Sharingan] Dojutsu skill, Can awaken {Mokuton} Chakra Nature), Helix's Incarnate (30 to Charisma, 25% more XP when crafting, 65% chance of crafting {Legendary} class items weapons), Transmigration of Hagomoro** **Ōtsutsuki (Allows Access to memories of Hagomoro, 75% more XP to [Bloodline] skills, Staggering Affinity for [Fire, [Wind, [Lightning, [Earth, [Water, [Yin, [Yang, and {Yin-Yang}, 150% Bonus XP when training using {Chakra}, {Corrupted}), {Corrupted Statuses x4}, ? (25 Vitality, 25 Intelligence, 25 Wisdom, 250 Health 250 Chakra 150 Mana per level)**

 **X!$*#$** **Ō% % * is a 13-year-old male who by some unknown force was able to make a *$#$ # to play with. When he realized what he had done he got to work making it better. He is now going to enter the {Corrupted} and realize his full potential. Destiny awaits!**

 **Perks: {Corrupted}**

 **Money: 5000000 Ryo/3500000 Yen/750000$/{Corrupted}**

 **Equipment:-**

 **Oathkeeper's Cloak of The Cataclysm -**

 **Voidsteel Pants of The Divine -**

 **White Tee -**

 **Jade Magmata Necklace-**

 **Shakujo of The Six Paths -**

 **Extinction, The Blade of The End -**

 **Titanium Daggers of Apocolypse -**

 **Endstone Trench Knives -**

 **Silver Desert Eagle [** **.50 Caliber Bullets] -**

 **Steel .44 Magnum [** **.357 Magnum Bullets] -**

 **Gold Plated Colt M1911 [** **.45 ACP Bullets]**

 **Gamer Skills: -**

 **The Body of the Eternal Gamer [Passive] Lv. Max -**

 **The Mind of the Eternal Gamer [Passive] Lv. Max -**

 **The Soul/Spirit of the Divine Gamer {Passive} Lv. Max -**

 **Reputation: -**

 **{Corrupted}**

 **Quirks: -**

 **Unpredictable {Permanent}**

 **{Corrupted}**

 **{Corrupted}**

 **Flaws: -**

 **{Corrupted}**

 **{Corrupted}**

The teen tried to close the menu but found his arms were too short. He stood up to close it but then saw his form. He was in a hospital gown meant for kids and his arms and legs and his entire body was small. He looked at his stats again paused when he saw it.

 **Statistics**

 **Name: X!$*#$** **Ō% % *** **Age: 4**

 _Four?! I'm freaking four!_ He thought pissed off. _And why is my health and energy reserves changed? And my regeneration is off the charts!_ The teen had as an afterthought.

He quickly deduced it was because his high **Vitality** and **Intelligence** that his reserves and health had increased."Wish I had a tutorial cause even if I know a lot I don't know everything," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **Do you wish to view the Help Guide?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

* * *

"How convenient of the game," the boy said with a smirk. He clicked **[Yes]** and the box disappeared only to be replaced with a bigger box.

 **Help Guide**

 **\- {Status} Window**

 **\- Inventory/Storage**

 **\- Skills**

 **\- Quirks Flaws**

 **\- Quests**

 **\- Reputation**

 **\- Map**

 **\- Mini-Games**

 **\- Search**

 **\- Prestige Points**

The first thing that the boy clicked was the {Status} Window and the rest of the words faded off the menu allowing new words to replace them.

 **Status Window:** The Status Window show's the player's Name, Level, Class, Title, Job, Race, Alignment, Affiliation, Health HP Regen, Energy Reserves {Chakra, Mana, LM, DM, ?, ?} Energy Regen, Stamina SP Regen, Stats, Stat Perk Points, Status, Bio, Perks, Money, Equipment, Gamer Skills, Reputation, and Quirks Flaws.

 **Most of the points in the Status Window will be explained in further detail down below.**

 **llV**

 **Name:** This tells you your name that you were given at birth along with your clan and nicknames you have got from close friends.

 **Level:** This tells you your level which when raised allows access to new skills, weapons, armor, and more. It can also be used to determine how much you're outclassed or how much you outclass an enemy in terms of strength and experience.

 **Class:** This is given to you by the Game Master/Kami/Gaia which tells you the class you are in. Most people have one class two at most but if highly powerful some will have three or more.

 **Title:** Shows a certain accomplishment or given when you do something worthy of recognition like killing a corrupt official or saving a dayimo. Any moniker's you have will be shown here as well.

 **Job:** This is what you as the player do to earn money. It's also known as an occupation and includes jobs such as a merchant, chef, police, doctor, waiter, etc.

 **Race:** This shows your race. Most are human but there are also elves, Bijuu, summons, etc.

 **Alignment:** This shows your karma/alignment such as Lawful Good, True Neutral, Chaotic Evil, etc. Certain actions are only available if you have a certain alignment.

 **Affiliation:** This shows you who your associate with and who you swear your allegiance/loyalty to. You may have multiple affiliations depending if both factions are allies. This, however, can be bypassed if extremely powerful.

 **Health:** This shows how much health the player has along with how much damage they can take before they die. There are skills that convert energy such as {Chakra/Mana/LM/DM/?/?} to health or provide defense before taking away health. Health is directly related to the stat **Vitality**. **\- Health Point Regeneration:** Health Point Regeneration shows how quickly you recover your health points in battle or out of battle. Health Point Regeneration is directly related to the stat **Vitality**.

 **Chakra/Mana:** This shows how much of each energy source the player has along with showing how much chakra/mana they have when full. There are skills that convert one energy source to another or boost how much chakra/mana the user have. Chakra/Mana are directly related to the stat **Intelligence**.- **Chakra/Mana Point Regeneration:** Chakra/Mana Point Regeneration shows how quickly your chakra/mana reserves fill per second and per minute in and out of battle. Chakra/Mana Point Regeneration is directly related to the stat **Wisdom.**

 **Stamina:** This shows how much stamina you have left to keep doing physical or mental activities. Physical activities will use more stamina depending on how intense the physical activity is. Training, doing battle, studying, etc will take up stamina. This goes down 2.5 SP per minute awake. This also affects how long you last when adult content is activated at the rank of Chunin. Stamina is directly related to the stat **Vitality.** This is also called **Endurance.** **\- Stamina Point Regeneration:** Stamina Point Regeneration displays how much stamina you recover per second and per minute. Those with superior Stamina Point Regeneration will never have to sleep. Stamina Point Regeneration is directly related to the stat **Vitality**.

 **Stats:** **Strength, Vitality, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom, Luck, Charisma, and Perception.** These are the Stats that determine your power and superiority in skills. They will further be explained below.

 **Strength (STR):**

Strength determines how much physical strength you have and how quickly your **[Taijutsu, [Kenjutsu, [Blade Mastery, [Unarmed Mastery, and [Blunt Mastery]** become better. It also determines how much damage you cause in **[Taijutsu] [Kenjutsu]** those skills along with how much you can carry, lift, throw, and how much a block or parry can reduce damage to you.

 **Vitality (VIT):**

Vitality determines how much Health the player has along with how fast the player recovers while in and out of battle. This also contributes to the overall health of the player so those with high Vitality will almost never get sick. This also contributes to damage resistance to physical/Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu attacks and resistance to poisons, heat, cold, etc. It also makes the body more fit and stronger.

 **1 Vitality =** **25 Health**

 **1 Vitality = 1.5 Health Point Regeneration [HPR]**

 **1 Vitality = 250 Stamina Note: Only for those with '?' Status**

 **1 Vitality = 2.5 Stamina Point Regeneration [SPR]**

 **Dexterity (DEX):**

Dexterity affects the player's overall movement. It also plays a large part in how accurate your attacks are, evasion, speed, and ability to get critical hits/attacks at short, mid, and long range. This stat also plays a large part in pickpocketing, stealth, use of weaponry, and being able to dual wield weapons or such properly.

 **Intelligence (INT):**

Intelligence affects the player's Chakra, Mana, and any other reserves the player may have. It also affects the player's skill in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and any other branch of magic that the player may use along with the ability to learn, memorize information, how quickly they learn, and how fast they think and adapt. Intelligence also affects the strength of a person's affinity towards an element, how well they can mix chakra to create combinations, and a technique's power.

 **1 Intelligence = 25 Chakra**

 **1 Intelligence = 25 Mana**

 **Wisdom (WIS):**

Wisdom affects how well you can use your intelligence to formulate strategies, chakra control, common sense, helps you to understand concepts and learn techniques faster, and learn **[Iryojutsu]** and **[Genjutsu]**. Wisdom also affects the player's ability to retain information and detect genjutsu.

Every 5 Wisdom you gain a Bonus EXP% Modifier that stacks up till 250% Bonus XP.

 **Luck (LUK):**

Luck affects everything! It affects things such as critical hits, loot mob drops, winning money while gambling, 50/50 chances in your favor, encounters, and finding/getting better class items.

 **Charisma (CHA):**

Charisma is your ability to charm and convince others. It affects your success to persuade others in dialogue and prices when you barter. It also affects your reputation and can sometimes stop battle before it's even begun. People with high Charisma are generally seen in high positions and held in great respect.

 **Perception (PER):**

A measure of a character's openness to their surroundings. Perception controls the chance to detect vital clues, traps or hiding enemies, and might influence combat sequence or the accuracy of ranged attacks. It also lets you see things you might not see at first glance like traps or curses and auras at high enough levels. Perception is also your environmental awareness and "sixth sense". Those with high perception can sense natural energy and chakra even if somebody is suppressing it.

 **Stat Perk Points:** Stat Points are points given upon level up. They can be allocated to specific stats to specialize in certain areas. Perk Points are given every 5 levels and 5 points are given. Most perks take 2 or 3 perk points depending on how powerful they are.

 **Status:** Status' are effects that have had a significant impact on the player that they are given status' effects. Some status' effects may be temporary such as (Stun, Dazed, Sleep, etc) but others may be permanent like (Sharingan, Byuakugan, Rinnegan, Mokuton, etc.). Some status' may be only obtained through genetics, titles, or classes while others may be given for specific actions.

 **Bio:** The Bio is a description of the character. It may reveal private or information that should not be revealed until a later date and when that happens the game for a lack of a better term blurs out the information.

 **Perks:** Perks are a variation of the power-up mechanic, but are permanent rather than temporary

 **Money:** Money is self-explanatory in that it tells you how much of each currency you currently have. The Game also provides a converter for changing one currency to another.

 **Equipment:** Equipment shows you what you're wearing and what their rarity/rank is along with showing you descriptions of the items along with what weapons you currently have on you.

 **Gamer Skills:** Gamer Skills are skills given to the Gamer by the Divine Being that is the Game Master/Admin that help the Gamer in their world.

 **End of {Status} Window Help Guide**

* * *

 **Help Guide**

 **\- {Status} Window**

 **\- Inventory/Storage**

 **\- Skills**

 **\- Quirks Flaws**

 **\- Quests**

 **\- Reputation**

 **\- Map**

 **\- Mini-Games**

 **\- Search**

 **\- Prestige Points**

The boy clicked the next one and another box popped up. It was a golden box with black letters.

 **The Inventory/Storage is a personal pocket dimension like _Kamui_. It can store anything including living beings such as summons, humans, and animals. Nothing can be brought out of the Gamer's Inventory without the Gamer taking it out first. While items are in the Inventory they are in a time-stasis so they will not age, rot, or decompose. This is useful if transporting something that needs to be done in a certain time or transporting somebody in critical condition. Note: Quests that have to be done in a time limit will still have to be completed in the time but if failed you will keep the item and need to do the quest again until you get it completed in the time limit. The maximum amount of times you can fail a time limited quest are 15 before you have to complete the quest or risk being smitten by the Game Admin for exploiting the system. This is for each time limited quest.**

 **End of Inventory/Storage Help Guide**

 **Help Guide**

 **\- {Status} Window**

 **\- Inventory/Storage**

 **\- Skills**

 **\- Quirks Flaws**

 **\- Quests**

 **\- Reputation**

 **\- Map**

 **\- Mini-Games**

 **\- Search**

 **\- Prestige Points**

He then clicked Skills and before the box popped up, he quickly clicked the other causing 8 more boxes to pop up with Prestige Points being the first box since he clicked it last.

 **Prestige Points are points given to you when you do something worthy or respect or admiration or doing something including high-ranking people. Prestige Points influence success, achievement, rank, or other favorable attributes. You can also use them to buy certain items or gain access to certain places.**

 **End of Prestige Points Help Guide**

The box faded away before he heard a ping! and then another box replaced the one he was just about to read. It said

 **A new feature has been added to the Status Window!**

 **Generating Random # of Prestige Points ...**

 **Prestige Points Generated**

 **Prestige Points - 4050**

The boy closed the box before he saw the next one.

 **Search is exactly how it sounds in that the Game provides a search engine explaining the features of Naruto: Legends Never Die. Just say 'Search [Insert]' and it will explain whatever you have to ask. Please note that things that have not been revealed may not be searched unless you're an** **l33t hax0r bro, the Game Master, have Admin privileges, or extremely powerful.**

 **End of Search Help Guide**

 **Mini-games are as they sound in that around the village, around the Elemental Countries, and the world you can play mini-games that allow you to win weapons, unlock avatars, get prestige, etc.**

 **End of Mini-Games Help Guide**

He closed the box and started reading the next one.

 **The Map or Mini-map depending on which one you are using show you a map of the surroundings. If using the full Map you can see around even into other countries but the Mini-map only gives a 20-kilometer radius of your surroundings with you at the center. You can zoom in and out of the Mini-map and it will show you stores, quest objectives, quests, where the treasures are (if you have a high enough Luck, Dexterity, and Perception), dungeons, and other forbidden stuff.**

 **End of Map Help Guide**

The boy closed the box and read the next one.

 **Reputation is** **the beliefs or opinions that are generally held about someone or something**. **This helps you know if you are hated or loved by someone. There are individuals, groups, organizations, etc. that are represented by Reputation.**

 **At War**

 **You are absolutely loathed by this faction. You have a high chance of being attacked by this person or faction without any mercy. High Chance of a Bounty on your head and multiple assassination attempts. -50% Reputation Gain, -40% Money Gain, -50% Teamwork Effectiveness.**

 **Hated**

 **You are hated by this person or faction will be attacked if the chance appears. Smaller Chance of a Bounty on your head and fewer assassination attempts on your person. -25% Reputation Gain, -20% Money Gain, -25% Teamwork Effectiveness.**

 **Disliked**

 **You are disliked by this person or faction. You have a very low chance of being attacked but will be depending on what you do. Low Chance of a Bounty on your head and no assassination attempts on your person. -10% Reputation Gain, -10% Money Gain, -10% Teamwork Effectiveness.**

 **Neutral**

 **You are neutral to this person/faction. They either don't care about you or don't know you. Your chances of being attacked are near non-existent unless you attack them first or your actions affect them negatively.**

 **Liked**

 **This person or faction like you. Your chances of being attacked are near zero. You gain additional rewards when questing with people or faction with this reputation. 25% Reputation Gain, 25% Money Gain, 25% Teamwork Effectiveness.**

 **Friendly**

 **This person or faction considers you a friend. Your chances of being attacked are 0.01%. You gain a good deal of additional rewards when questing with people/factions of this reputation. 50% Reputation Gain, 50% Money Gain, 50% Teamwork Effectiveness.**

 **Honored**

 **This person/faction is on very well terms with you. Chances of being attacked are 0%. You gain loads of additional rewards when questing or interacting with people/factions of this reputation. 75% Reputation Gain, 75% Money Gain, 75% Teamwork Effectiveness. ?**

 **Exalted**

 **You're seen as a hero or an epitome of everything good in the world with this person or organization. You will never be attacked by this person/faction as long as you maintain this reputation with them even under _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Ninja Art: Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)_ or _Kokoamatsukami_. You gain staggering amounts of additional rewards when interacting/questing with people or factions with this reputation. 150% Reputation Gain, 150% Money Gain, 150% Teamwork Effectiveness. When at the Maximum amount such as 1000000/1000000 you will gain 150% to all gains including Reputation, Money, and Teamwork Effectiveness along with converting any extra Reputation gain to EXP.**

 **End of Reputation Help Guide**

"Wow, that was a lot of information compared to the other Help Guides. Well except for the Status Window which was even larger. Well onto the next Help Guide," the boy said closing the box and reading the next one.

 **Quests are missions given to the Gamer that when completed Reward EXP, items, weapons, etc. It's recommended that you not fail quests on purpose because in doing so you're losing rewards. Please note that missions count as quests but there are quests that aren't missions. Successfully completing mission quests raises reputation with your affiliation and individuals, groups, organizations, etc.**

 **End of Quests Help Guide**

 **Quirks Flaws are certain traits about you that have a positive or negative effect on your stats. For example, the Quirk: Unpredictable is a part of your personality which makes it impossible to tell what you'll do next and therefore it's good for when fighting enemies since they don't know what you'll do. An example of a Flaw is Malnourished which gives -10 to all physical stats since you don't have the proper nutrients for a healthy growing body. There are hundreds of Quirks Flaws some of which are permanent and some are temporary. It's recommended that you get rid of Flaws quick or they'll become permanent.**

 **End of Quirks Flaws Help Guide**

 **Skills are moves, jutsu, techniques, etc. that are unique enough that they gained a Skill. If you use your Skills frequently enough they'll level up. When they level up 100 times you gain complete mastery of the skill and can make variations of the skill. Once you level up the skill it can either become less chakra/mana intensive,** **stronger** , **better, or faster. Some skills come at Lv. MAX and don't need to be leveled up. Some skills when you reach Lv. MAX can be upgraded to a higher level of the skill such as [Taijutsu, [Fūinjutsu]** , **[Senjutsu, [Iryojutsu, [Bōjutsu,** **etc. Also once you reach a certain level you can learn styles of [Taijutsu, [** **Fūinjutsu, and [** **Bōjutsu] and if you want to augment to every [Taijutsu] etc. style if you're powerful enough.**

 **End of Skills Help Guide**

The boy finally closed the last box and sighed and let himself close his eyes and let his head fall onto the pillow."Now that that's done I can finally get something done," the boy said opening his eyes and swinging his feet off the bed.

"Inventory," the boy called out and a box appeared with his character on the left side and tabs on top with tags like Weapons, Apparel, Aid, Misc, Junk, Modifications, Ammo, and the ALL. There was also three bars one over another resembling a filter **.** He clicked it and out came a list.

 **Rarity  
Damage  
Weight  
Value  
Requirements For Using  
Fire Rate  
Range**

The boy closed the list and clicked on the ALL and the box remolded itself so his person was on the right side of the inventory wearing a hospital gown and short with 7 rows and 7 columns taking up most of the space left. There was also a tab with an arrow pointing down which the Gamer presumed would lead to more space if he needed it later. He saw that the first 11 boxes were filled with an item. The items were his

 **Oathkeeper's Cloak of The Cataclysm - x1 - Legendary Class**

 **Voidsteel Pants of The Divine - x1 - Legendary Class**

 **White Tee - x1 - Rare Class - Durability (DUR) 1/50 - Near Useless**

 **Jade Magmata Necklace- x1 - Legendary Class**

 **Shakujo of The Six Paths - x1 - Legendary Class**

 **Extinction, The Blade of The End - x1 - Mayhem Class**

 **Titanium Daggers of Apocolypse - x1 - Mayhem Class**

 **Endstone Trench Knives - x1 - Mayhem Class**

 **Silver Desert Eagle** **\- x1 - Mayhem Class**

 **Steel .44 Magnum** **\- x1 - Mayhem Class**

 **Gold Plated Colt M1911** **\- x1 - Mayhem Class**

 **.50 Caliber Bullets - x** \- **Epic Class**

 **.357 Magnum Bullets -** **x** \- **Epic Class**

 **.45 ACP Bullets - x** \- **Epic Class**

They each had their own little icon like a cloak for his cloak, a sword with a fiery aura with destruction in the background for Extinction, and bullets being shot for his bullets. "The Game must have stored them when the people who brought me here tried to take off my stuff and weapons. Hopefully, they didn't see my weapons cause it'd be hard to explain how each one of them had an aura like a god," the Gamer said with a hint of pride in his voice. He clicked on his clothing and **Equipped** them on while unequipping the **Child's** **Hospital Gown**. He went to get up when he felt a pull and looked at his arms to see IV's and things connected to him. He sighed and slowly and carefully took everything off and out of his arms and set it on the tables next to him before cleaning them with a cloth that was situated next to his bed along with a bucket. He then flicked them with a chakra enhanced finger and activated **[Crystal Sight]** and saw flecks of DNA and blood come off.

The Gamer heard a ping! and looked to the side and dragged the box to in front of his face and started reading it.

 **Due to enhancing your finger with Chakra to get rid of blood and using [Crystal Sight] a new skill has been created. Precise Cleaning [Active] Lv. 1 [00.00%].**

 **Precise Cleaning [Active] Lv. 1 [00.00%]**

 **By enhancing your finger with chakra and then activating [Crystal Sight] you can get rid of the tinier pieces of evidence such as DNA and blood. This is done so no one that would want your DNA/blood gets it or it can be used to get rid of the evidence of murder in certain circumstances. This can also be used to clean hard to see places.**

 **\- Actively increases [Cleaning] skill EXP by 25%**

 **\- Actively makes [Crafting] ingredients out of the stuff that is cleaned**

 **Due to getting a new skill that trains one skill you don't have you have gained a skill. Cleaning [Active] Lv. 1 [00.00%].**

 **Cleaning [Active] Lv. 1 [00.00%]**

 **This skill helps you keep your living space or anywhere you go clean and orderly. This actively goes hand in hand with the [Maintenance] skill.**

 **Actively makes your living space 1% cleaner**

 **\- Actively restores 1% DUR to your weapons**

 **-Actively restores 1% DUR to your clothing**

The Gamer closed both boxes and then got up. During his entire ordeal of reading the Help Guide, no one had come on nor was anyone in the room. The Gamer made sure that not one speck of blood or DNA was left and in doing so heard multiple pings!

 **Precise Cleaning has leveled up by 1!**

 **Cleaning has leveled up by 1!**

 **Cleaning has leveled up by 1!**

 **Crystal Sight has leveled up by 1!**

 **Crystal Sight has leveled up by 1!**

 **Crystal Sight has leveled up by 1!**

The Gamer closed the boxes and started walking towards the door and as he got closer to the door he could hear talking. There were probably some guards posted outside to make sure he didn't leave. _The Hokage's a pretty smart man. He'd probably want to see me make sure I wasn't an enemy ninja. That and he'd want to know how I survived that fall. Not many people could survive a fall like that much less a 4-year-old. But to make sure I ain't gonna tell him nothing if those elders or council are there. Especially Danzo-teme. Oh well, I should get this over with and find Naruto-kun._ The Gamer thought before opening the door and walking out. The two Chunin immediately got on guard and twisted around to see the child they were guarding.

The Gamer looked above them and saw their names and Title.

 **Hideyoshi Koizumi, Ninja of Kohonagakure no Sato**

 **Rank: Chunin**

 **Lv. ?**

He was a fairly tall man at 5' 8" and was wearing a flak jacket over a dark blue jumpsuit with some bandages three-fourths of the way down on both legs. He also wore his shuriken and kunai holster on his right leg and black shinobi sandals. He wore his headband on his head holding back spiky black hair and he had green eyes. Overall he looked handsome and friendly enough. He looked at the other Chunin who was a female and obviously the first one's friend.

 **Sakichi Saito, Ninja of Kohonagakure no Sato**

 **Rank: Chunin**

 **Lv. ?**

The woman was shorter than the man probably 5' 3" and was wearing the Chunin flak jacket over a loose white tee with a mesh shirt underneath it. She also wore dark green pants that came up to her mid leg before bandages covered the rest. She was also wearing her headband around her neck had light blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. Finally, she wore her shuriken and kunai holster on her left leg and blue shinobi sandals.

The Gamer heard a ping! and a box appeared in front of him but he put it to the side. He looked at the two and the two seemed to be having a mental conversation that probably went something like this.

 _This is the thing that made that 15-meter deep 10 feet wide hole? - Hideyoshi_

 _Don't Hide, I'll get Hokage-sama you just stay here and watch the kid. - Sakichi_

 _Come on Saki! Why? IT's gonna be boring watching the gaki and I'm not good with kids. - Hide (Pronounced He-Day)_

 _Just do it! Or I'll smack you into next Wednesday! - Saki_

 _Fine. Be quick I have no interest watching this gaki. - Hide_

 _End_

Sakichi then left in a _**Shunshin.**_ The remaining Chunin just looked at the boy or where the boy was. The Chunin looked around and found the kid leaving taking a blanket from a tray and leaving through the front door of the Hospital. He ran after the kid. Meanwhile, the kid left to go look for Naruto.

 _Now if I were Naruto where would I go at this time._ The Gamer thought before he saw a little kid wearing a white shirt with a spiral on it, black cargo shorts, a white haori under an orange hoodie and a crimson scarf. He also had spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

 _Found you Naruto-kun. Time to go introduce myself._ The boy started walking towards Naruto before stopping and fixing his now blonde hair the same shade as Tsunade's with red highlights and bangs. He also changed his eye color which now resembled a galaxy with every color going into a spiral and making a yin-yang in the middle to a sky blue like Naruto's. Finally, he felt a burning sensation on his cheeks and after a few seconds, he had three whisker marks on each cheek like Naruto. He walked over to the park where Naruto went to and saw him looking at the other children playing together before looking down like he was gonna cry. The parents were also glaring at Naruto. The Gamer quickly walked over to Naruto and tapped his shoulder.

Naruto turned around and saw a kid and wiped his eyes just in case he was crying. The kid smiled at him and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm X Uzumaki but you can call me L! Nice to meet you!" the kid said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said back smiling cause this kid talked to him instead of avoiding him like the other kids did. The both of them shook each other's hands. It was then that Naruto realized what the kids last name was and how similar in appearance they looked. They both had blonde hair although the other kid's hair was a lighter shade and had some red hair they have the same sky blue eyes and he had _them._ His whisker marks! They were almost twins. Then he realized what the kid was wearing. It was the same thing the kid who fell from the sky had worn.

Naruto stuttered out "If your last name is Uzumaki does that mean we could be related? We look like each other but you can't be related to me..." Naruto said sadly at the end. "Afterall you're the kid that fell from the sky aren't you?" Naruto finished.

"Well I am the kid that came from the sky but that doesn't mean I can't be your brother right? I mean you have heard the term separated at birth right?" The boy which was now known as L **(guess the reference if you can)** said.

"Yeah but I don't want to get my hopes up just in case," Naruto said solemnly.

"Well do you have anyone that could tell if we were related or something," L asked Naruto.

"Well, maybe Hokage-jiji could tell since he's the strongest ninja in the world!" Naruto said excitedly.

"So we're related to the Hokage? Or do you just call him that?" L asked Naruto.

"I knew him as the man with the funny hat and he's pretty old so I call him jiji!" Naruto said starting to walk towards the Hokage Tower. On the way to the Hokage, L saw Saki berating Hide.

"Hey, Sakichi-san and Hideyoshi-san!" L yelled out and they looked at him. He looked like Naruto but had the same face, hairstyle, clothing, and that damn blanket he stole from the hospital. They started running after him only to see him running away with Naruto.

The two unconsciously used their chakra boosting their speed to just above Chunin level. He heard a ping! and swiped it to the side to read later. After running for around 10 minutes to get away from the two Chunin. There were 3 more pings! before they realized they were in front of the Hokage Tower. L put the three boxes to the side and followed Naruto.

Naruto walked into the Hokage Tower bypassing all of the guards easily with his superior stealth skills making L chuckle but he quickly put on a serious expression since trained ninja just got beat in stealth by two 4-year-olds. He'd have to talk to the Hokage about this later. They got past the Hokage's secretary easily with L scowling at the woman. They got into the Hokage's office and that was when Naruto ran at Hiruzen and started asking questions.

"Hey, jiji! I brought the kid who fell from the sky here cause he told his name was X Uzumaki but he said I could call him L. And we look a lot alike so I was wondering if we could be related. And if so why'd you lie to me. And... and... and...," Naruto said breathing in and out.

The Hokage after all of this blinked before looking at L who had an amused smirk on his face before sighing. "I assume X is your name?" Hiruzen asked the child. L simply nodded to reply. "Naruto-kun when I found you on the battlefield after the Kyuubi attack you were alone with no one near you," Hiruzen said before speaking again. "That being said you two look similar enough to be related and let me check your chakra signature...," Hiruzen said closing his eyes and sensing both of their chakra signatures and then comparing them. His eyes widened in shock when he realized what he felt.

"Both of your chakra signatures are the same. Well, that gives a better chance of you two being related since siblings have similar chakra signatures," Hiruzen said concealing his shock.

 _How is this possible? To have the exact same chakra signature you would have to be the exact same person unless this boy also has the Kyuubi sealed inside him. Yes yes, that would make sense since it's their chakra signatures wer similar it'd be nearly identical because of the traces of Bijuu Chakra (_ **Yoūki).** Hiruzen thought closing his eyes. _But it couldn't be since Kushina and Minato only had Naruto. And even if his child is Minato and Kushina's when did Kushina give birth to him? And if X-kun has the Kyuubi sealed in him why would Minato need to use the **Shiki Fujin**? Hmph I'm getting to old for this shit. _

"Bird," Hiruzen said and an ANBU fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the Hokage's desk kneeling. "Go get Dr. Kita and tell him to bring his DNA testing kit. I don't care what he's doing I need him right now," Hiruzen commanded. Bird nodded and disappeared in a seal less _Shunshin._

"Sit down X-kun and Naruto-kun. Wait until the Doctor comes. Until then I'll be doing my paperwork," Hiruzen said going back to his hell. _Paperwork_ Hiruzen thought bitterly. During this time L brought the boxes he had put to the side. He put the first 3 to the side and read the other two.

 **Through** **continuous action, a new skill has been created! Observe [Active] Lv. 1 [00.00%].**

 **Observe [Active] Lv. 1 [00.00%]**

 **Through careful observations you can observe a person, situation, items, etc. can be observed to show information regarding it. At higher levels more information can be revealed and when at the maximum level it will show everything regarding a person no matter how much of a difference in power unless used against the GM. Right now it will show a person's name, title, Max Health, Max Chakra/Energy, Max Stamina, affiliation, and specialization.**

"Finally, I got this skill. Was wondering when I was gonna get this skill," L muttered under his breath as to not alert the Hokage and ANBU. He went onto the next skill and was pleasantly surprised at it.

 **Due to channeling Chakra around your body you have gained a new skill! Chakra Enhancement [Active/Passive] Lv. 1 [00.00%].**

 **Chakra Enhancement [Active/Passive] Lv. 1 [00.00%]**

 **By channeling chakra around your body you can makeitf stronger, more flexible, faster, more durable, and such.**

 **\- Passively increases Strength by 5%**

 **-Passively increases Vitality by 5%**

 **\- Passively increases Dexterity by 5%**

 **-Actively increases Strength by 7.5%**

 **-Actively increases Vitality by 7.5%**

 **-Actively increases Dexterity by 7.5%**

 **Cost: 15 CP per 15 seconds**

L closed the box and read the other 3.

 **Chakra Enhancement has leveled up by 1!**

 **Chakra Enhancement has leveled up by 1!**

 **Chakra Enhancement has leveled up by 1!**

L closed the boxes discretely and cast an Observe on Naruto.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki Title: Fate Avatar**

 **HP: 1500/1500 CP: 1500/1500 SP: 12000/12000**

 **Affiliation: Kohona, {Fate Avatar}**

 **Specialization: N/A**

L closed the box and nodded before looking around the Hokage Office. He saw behind Hiruzen were portraits of the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and lastly the Yondaime. They all had quotes under them but L decided on not using **Crystal Sight ** at that moment. He also saw the gigantic bookshelf on the side of the room and a door across from it near where he and Naruto were sitting.

 _Probably where the Hokage has all sorts of jutsu scrolls._ L thought.

 _I just thought of a great prank to play on the Hokage. And with this even if Hiruzen suspects me he has no proof but I could use this chance to explain to him a lot of stuff that needs to change. Maybe even give him some ideas._ L thought nodding. This was noticed by ANBU and the Hokage and they tensed before L started talking to Naruto.

 **New Main Quest!**

 **Joker in the Shadows!**

 **Main Objective: Play a prank on Hiruzen by playing a game with Naruto and discreetly bringing up his status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.**

 **Secondary Objective: Make sure Hiruzen doesn't suspect anything.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Main Objective Reward: 5000 EXP, Title 'Joker',**

 **+5 Luck**

 **Secondary Objective Reward: 2500 EXP, Skill Unlocked, Talk with Hokage**

 **Bonus Objective Rewards: 5000 EXP, ?,?**

"Hey, Ruto. Wanna play a game while we wait for the doctor?" L asked Naruto.

"Sure! What should we play?" Naruto asked happy that his new friend and possibly his brother wanted to play with him.

"Well, how about we ask each other questions about stuff we like. It's not much of a game but we can get to know each other better," L suggested hoping Naruto would say yes.

"Sure! Even if we're not related we can still be friends right?!" Naruto asked slightly scared but it was washed away when L spoke.

"Yeah we can Ruto-kun," L said smiling. "I'll start but first any story you can tell me to give me some ideas for questions to ask you?" L asked Naruto thinking of a way to bring up the Kyuubi. Although L knew the story of the Kyuubi he didn't cause he wasn't raised in Kohona and fell from the sky so even if he was from a village they couldn't be sure.

"Well, there's one that I really like cause my idol the Yondaime is in it," Naruto joyfully said telling L about the story of the Kyuubi and how the Yondaime defeated it.

"Perfect ok here's Question 1. If you could meet the Kyuubi and it wouldn't attack you what would you ask it?" L asked knowing the answer.

"Well if I could meet the Kyuubi I'd ask it... hmm... oh I know. I'd ask it why it attacked Kohona and then I'd try to become their friend. It doesn't matter how long it takes I'd be their friend," Naruto answered smiling.

"Good answer. Ok onto the next question," L said snickering when thought of the question. "Do you think the Kyuubi's tails are fluffy? I wonder what they'd feel like," L asked genuinely and when he strained his senses to the maximum he could without chakra he could feel a minuscule amount of killing intent probably coming from the Kyuubi powered down from the seal since he wasn't using the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Hmm. They probably are fluffy. They'd probably feel like a warm comfy bed," Naruto answered wondering what the Kyuubi's tails would feel like.

After that, the two asked questions back and forth before L asked the last question cause he could feel the doctor was almost here.

"So I've heard from the Chunin that were guarding my hospital room that you're a prankster. Ya know foxes are natural pranksters. Who knows maybe when you were born you gained one of the Kyuubi's traits since you were so close to it," L said lying a little bit. "It'd also explain that trait of yours of you making your eyes straight and how you look like a fox cause of your whiskers when doing that face," L said ending. Hiruzen tensed but it honestly seemed like he was just making parallels and not like he knew anything.

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **Joker in the Shadows!**

 **Main Quest: Play a prank on Hiruzen by playing a game with Naruto and discreetly bringing up his status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. (Accomplished)**

 **Secondary Quest: Make sure Hiruzen doesn't suspect anything! (Accomplished)**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Give Naruto a hint that he's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. (Accomplished)**

 **Total Rewards: 12500 EXP, 'Joker' Title, +5 Luck, Lying Skill Unlocked, Talk with Hokage, 'Uzumaki' Clan Member Status Given, Game Update**

 _Ping! Ping!_

"Maybe.. or I just like pranks," Naruto said smiling. L just nodded and they looked to the door when they heard it open and in came the doctor holding a box filled with scrolls.

The Hokage stopped working on his paperwork before signaling his ANBU out and making multiple hand signs before slamming down. " ** _Fūinjustu: Hourui_** _ **Fūin no Jutsu**!( **Sealing Technique: Fortress Seal no Jutsu!)** " _Hiruzen yelled out. From what L could tell the jutsu stopped sound from doing in and out and reinforced the room so it was hard as diamonds.

"Please take out your DNA testing kit," Hiruzen said firmly. The doctor looked confused but relented and unsealed it from the scroll before he saw Naruto and L and he understood. "Put a drop of blood into the machine please Naruto-kun and X-kun," Hiruzen said tensing.

Naruto decided to speak his concerns."Um jiji how are we supposed to get the blood?"

"Bite your finger or something," Hiruzen said smiling sheepishly since he forgot to tell them how to draw blood. They both nodded and bit their fingers blood coming out the bite and dropping into different vials.

Dr. Kita then did some tests with the blood before unsealing several other tools and after 15 minutes he looked up from his clipboard which he was writing on. The three other people in the room tended to wait for the answers.

"Well the tests show that L-kun is indeed related to Naruto-Kim by blood but also they both have multiple types of chakra," Dr. Kita said.

"Now that the sibling question is answered the question is which one of us is older," L said.

"Well, I'm 4 years and three days old!" Naruto said.

"Then I guess I'm older since I'm 4 years and 4 days old!" L said smugly. "And since we're related you have to call me Nii-san!" The brothers both laughed when L said that.

Hiruzen smiled before he realized that he couldn't hide this from the council and the civilian council would make a fuss. He put that at the back of his mind however and just smiled knowing that Naruto was no longer alone but he would talk with X also.

"Wait. Where am I gonna live and two since I'm Ruto-kun's brother can I call you jiji old man!" X yelled out the last part and blushed in embarrassment while Naruto snickered."Shut up Ruto! It's not funny!" X yelled bopping Naruto on his head laughing while Naruto pouted.

 _X-kun definitely got that part of his personality from Kushina_ Hiruzen thought. "Well I'll set up an apartment for you next to Naruto-kun's so your near each other," Hiruzen said before continuing "In the mean time X will live with you and you may call me jiji not old man X-kun," Hiruzen finished. "That being said I'd like to talk with X-kun for a bit. So please go to your apartment and clean up. After all first impressions are key Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said wisely.

Naruto nodded before leaving to go clean up his apartment. Dr. Kita packed up his stuff and left also being silently dismissed. As soon as the door had closed Hiruzen turned a steely gaze on L and showed a bit of **KI** "Now X-kun let me make it perfectly clear if you so much as hurt a hair on Naruto-kun's head I don't care even if you are his brother by blood I will kill you consequences be damned. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Hiruzen asked waiting for his answer surprised the **KI** hadn't made him pass out.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama I'll kill myself before I let anything happen to Naruto," X said completely serious which is weird for a young child. "Now that we're done I was wondering if I could talk to you about something Hokage-jiji. I was wondering If you'd let me and Naruto become ninja and train in the academy," X said begging and Hiruzen was about to say no when L used _it_. The SSS-class Ninjutsu that not even the hardened Kage could resist. The _Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu. When Hiruzen saw that face he knew he couldn't say no and he relented._

"Fine fine fine! I'll let you and Naruto-kun train in the KSA (Kohona Shinobi Academy). Is there anything else you want to talk about before I let one of my ANBU escort you to Naruto-kun's house?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah there is and it's really important. I was wondering what they teach at the academy since one if I find it trash I'll teach Ruto and me how to become ninja on our own one way or another, two, if it is trash, why don't you change it cause your Hokage, and three what are the requirements for becoming Chūnin because me and Naruto outran two of them while on our way here, I was able to hide from one that was actively looking for me, and we couldn't be detected by any of them that were guarding the Tower. I can kind of understand Ruto-kun because he's a prankster and can avoid Chūnin but how do you explain me?" L said all in one breath and afterward was sucking in and out a breath.

When Hiruzen heard this he didn't know what to say. Especially at that last bit. Had the standard really dropped so much that Kohona's Chūnin could be sneaked past easily by 4-year-old's? Back in the times of the Third Great Shinobi War Kohona's Genin would've been worth 5 of today's Chūnin. _How did our standard fall so low? I know it's times of peace so there's less of a need of Shinobi but still, have our standard fallen so low? Hiruzen thought shocked before he said something to X._

"X-kun to answer your first question while I deeply want to say no it's true that the standards have fallen quite low since the Third Great Shinobi War in the KSA. As to why the Academy is how it is right now the Civilian Council is to blame. While I was dealing with the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack we with me and the Shinobi Council being we made a contract that allows us funding from the Civilian Council to help rebuild Kohona from the Kyuubi attack. They got control over most of the shops, restaurants, and stores in Kohona along with substantial power in meetings. In about 10 years we'll have paid them back in full and we'll no longer have to listen to them. But until then they have control over most of the village and worse the Academy," Hiruzen said solemnly.

"Well that's bad but maybe you could tell the Civilian Council why they should give you back control over the Academy. Like say that if a kid graduates from the academy but the academy is crap and didn't teach them much they could risk getting killed because they didn't have proper training," L suggested not wanting to go to a crappy Academy.

 _That actually could be a good point brought up when there's a council meeting. Many of the Council have kids who want to become shinobi but if they're unprepared it'll be their own faults for lowering the standards._ Hiruzen thought nodding. "Thank you for the advice X-kun. You've truly helped me. I'll have one of my ANBU bring you to Naruto-kun's apartment. Kame!" Hiruzen yelled and an ANBU dropped from the ceiling and landed in a kneel. "Please escort X-kun to Naruto-kun's apartment," Hiruzen said turning back to his paperwork.

The turtle-masked ANBU nodded before looking to L and walking nodding her head signifying for him to follow her. She walked out the door and set a brisk pace and L quickly ran activating **[Chakra Enhancement]** and quickly becoming more durable, faster, and more flexible and running after her and using his enhanced mobility twisted and turned to avoid other people and caught sight of Kame. He ran to beside her and she looked down at him amused. He looked above her head and saw her Name and Title.

 **Rin No...Kame, ANBU Medic-nin**

 **Rank: ANBU/Jōnin**

 **Lv. ?**

L watched as what seemed to be her real name disappear and be replaced with her ANBU code name. He shrugged and followed her. "So is your name Rin by any chance?" L asked trying to make small talk. Rin hearing the boy say her name and froze. Only Kakashi, Óbito, Yugao, Itachi, and the Sandaime should've known it was her behind the mask. She made sure to wear a hood to cover her hair so no one would see who it was and find out.

She saw an alley near Naruto's apartment and quickly dragged him making sure to cast a genjutsu to hide them. She poked X in the chest "How did you know my name kid? Speak," Rin said lacing a bit of **KI** in her voice. Not enough to make him pass out but enough that it'd deepen her voice and intimidate him.

"I just guessed okay! I have sort of a sense that gives me some information on a person when I meet them like their name and rank but that's it! I swear!" X said rapidly. While he may not be scared of the Hokage he knew better than to piss off a grown woman. Rin decided to accept this answer and just walked out the alley and onto Naruto's apartment.

After a few minutes they were in front of Naruto's door and Rin left probably to go tell the Hokage about his 'sense'. If someone found out about his 'sense' they could make him reveal high ranking ANBU or such. X knocked on the door and he could hear stumbling and things being thrown before Naruto opened the door showing a semi-clean apartment in that there were no ramen cups on the floor but there was some laundry he forgot to put away. "Come in Nii-san !" Naruto said excited smiling sheepishly at his messy apartment.

L looked around and saw that it was a medium sized apartment that had a couple rooms and enough room to not be claustrophobic but not enough to be fully furnished. "Hey, Ruto guess what I got jiji to do?" L asked smiling and stepped into the small apartment closing the door.

"Ummm... Give us free ramen for life?" Naruto said hopefully and his dreams were crushed when he said no. After a couple more guesses L just told him.

"I got him to let us join the Shinobi Academy! Isn't that great?" L said happily. Naruto looked down his hair covering his eyes. L took notice of this and shook his shoulder "Hey Ruto you ok? Ruto?" L asked and was shocked when Naruto launched his head into his chest smiling happily.

"Really Nii-San!" Naruto asked tears of joy in the corner of his eyes. L nodded and Naruto burst into tears of joy and hugged him tightly. "Your the best older brother ever! I'm gonna be the strongest Ninja and then become Hokage and then," L stopped listening to Naruto at that point and smiled.

"But jiji said that the Academy has fallen in their standards so when we start going we'll be training both physically and mentally. It may seem boring to read books but you might learn new skills that'll help you in the future," L said when he heard Naruto groan at training mentally. "Now that we've done this. I need to tell you a secret before the Admin updates the **Game**. In a couple of minutes I'm gonna pass out and things are gonna get a little strange but don't worry it's gonna be fine. You'll be transported to a temple but remember it's fine. When you get there immediately start walking and once you get to a crossroads take a right then there should be a giant machine. I want you to touch it and then everything we'll be fine. Can you do that for me?" L asked frantically because on his **HUD** there was a timer and it was counting down. Naruto nodded a little scared but he'd do what his Nii-san asked of him.

 **0:05**

 **0:04**

 **0:03**

 **0:02**

 **0:01**

 **0:00**

At this moment a screen popped up and it simply said.

 **Would you like to update the Game?**

 **[Y/N]**

L clicked **Y** and the last thing he saw before he passed out was another box.

 **A new Gamer has appeared. {Fate Avatar} has now unlocked its Second Origin as the {The Gamer} ability.**

 **Game Update Processing...**

Naruto and L both passed out and Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **(Temple of Inari: The Gamer HQ)**

When the pair of brothers appeared they found themselves separately and in front of a wall with a name plate requesting for their name to be said. They both shrugged at the same time and stated their names clearly.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"X Uzumaki."

The wall slid back on Naruto's side and remembering his older brothers instructions. Meanwhile, L wouldn't open and it wasn't he received a box with text in the style of his **Gamer** menu that looked glitchy did he understand.

"$;/!; *#•=~," L said and the wall slid open and he ran to get to the **GAME** system before what he assumed the Admin would show Naruto something he wasn't ready for.

While X was running down trying to go where he needed to be Naruto was in front of a huge steel machine that had a gigantic rainbow flame on top of a golden pedestal. Naruto touched the rainbow flame and was surprised when it didn't burn him. Doubly so he was startled when a screen popped in front of him. He stopped touching the flame and the screen disappeared. He shook off his surprise and touched the flame again and read the words on the page. The words read like this.

 **PLEASE CHOOSE FORMAT FOR GAMER MENU**

 **DxD: GOTY EDITION {USED BY GAMER X}**

 **ISSEI'S GAMER LIFE WAS HARDER THAN EXPECTED**

 **NARUTO: THE GAMER FILES**

 **NARUTO: DAWN OF THE GAMER**

 **NARUTO: THE LEMON GAMES {BLOCKED BY GAME MASTER}**

 **WHEN SIGNING A CONTRACT, ALWAYS READ THE FINE PRINT {New Game+ Required}**

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GAME**

 **HARRY POTTER, GAMING WIZARD EXTRAORDINAIRE**

 **HARRY POTTER: GOTY EDITION**

 **A GAME OF FATE**

 **PERCY JACKSON AND THE GAME**

 **LIFE'S A GAME: PERCY JACKSON EDITION**

Naruto didn't know which one to pick so he just chose the first two that didn't have anything next to them. This resulted in him seeing this screen.

 **You have chosen ISSEI'S GAMER LIFE WAS HARDER THAN EXPECTED and NARUTO: THE GAMER FILES. These two will we put into a format along with DxD: GOTY EDITION. GAMER X's Gamer Menu will be revised and some more components will be added in. You both now have access to the items you chose at the beginning of your journey.**

When Naruto read the last word his head throbbed and the last thing he saw before he passed out was his Nii-san. L picked up Ruto before they disappeared in a flash and near the entrance to the system there were two grown men. One was wearing a black robe and the other was wearing an orange kimono.

"Ah this is gonna be good isn't it, Shin?" the orange kimono clad man said.

"I'd hope so Inari. After all, we're both admins of Gamer HQ after all," Shin said.

"That you are correct about my pale-skinned friend," Inari said before leaving in a flash Shin following suit. A leaf fell to the ground in the middle of the spiral as they left. At that moment the world knew that something had changed and they were excited to know what.

* * *

 **And with that the second chapter has ended. I hope this was a good chapter. I'm sorry for the very long hiatus but for the first few weeks I put this off and then I went back to my place of birth for six weeks for summer break. I promise to try and get these chapters out faster and better. As for the mysterious X he is an OC of my own creation after I realized it' be better to have a male companion in Naruto's adventure that wasnt Sasgay *cough cough* sorry Sasuke. Naruto's harem is now**

 **FemKyuubi**

 **FemHaku**

 **Haru**

 **Naruko**

 **Hinata**

 **Ino**

 **Yugito**

 **and in response to Cevandri's request, our beloved Hanabi will be in the harem.**

 **X will also have a harem composed of little bit older women. The girls that will be in X's are currently**

 **Ayame**

 **TenTen (Love her in the anime but I personally want her with my OC sorry)**

 **Fu**

 **Samui**

 **Karin**

 **Also sorry Cevarandi for the cliffy but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! (^_^)**

 **Chapter Two Word Count: 15,932**

 **That is all I wanted to say so peace! LifeReaper out!**

 _ ***LifeReaper has gone offline***_


End file.
